Sword of Death
by Isabelle Sparrow
Summary: Isabelle Marie Swann is found in jail with Jack Sparrow, till Will Turner frees them to help her sister. Along the way, she learns the freedom of a pirate, and, she might even find some love along the way. Takes place in the first movie.
1. A Fall

**A/N: I know the beginning is pretty boring, it will get better later, I promise. I just have to explain the beginning of the Curse of the Black Pearl as if Elizabeth had a sister, which she does in this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Pirate of the Caribbean characters nor the plot of the Curse of the Black Pearl. I only own Isabelle and some characters I might or might not add later.**

**Hope you enjoy the story!**

"Will! Catch!" I yelled through the sound of machines and fire crackling. I threw a silver laced sword up in the air, and a pair of dirt wrecked and beaten up hands caught them with no problem.

The sword came slicing towards me, but I quickly defended myself by grabbing a blacken sword with gold dabbed along the edges.

Fighting, we were twirling around the blacksmith shop. Will had time off, which he had regularly, so I was there, helping him waste his time.

Though we wouldn't dare hurt each other fatally, Will and I would give each other small scars, and nicks for reminders. Don't do that again.

"Got you!" I said, flipping Will's sword out of his reach and pointing the razor sharp blade at him. He just chuckled.

"Truce!" Will said raising his hands up. I smiled slightly. It wasn't always that I won, I've just began sword fighting 2 years ago, when I saw him practicing with a sword. I asked him to teach me, and soon I fell in love, with sword fighting.

I turned around to go sharpen my sword, but a pair of hands grabbed my waist. Suddenly, I was pushed to the ground, and a body laid down next to me.

"You're a miracle with the sword, Isabelle, did you know that?"

"It's all because of you, William Turner." we both laughed.

"Wonder how's it like to be a pirate. All the excitement and the bloody feeling when you find treasure or when you kill a man. You get to swordfight all day long, with nobody stopping you." I said out loud, but realized I just hit Will's soft spot.

"Isabella Marie Swann! Don't you ever talk about being a pirate! They are vile, repulsive men who are greedy and have no manners." he spat out angrily.

"Oh come on Will! Wouldn't you like it at least a bit to know that you're free and have the whole sea to yourself?"

"Yes, I'd love the fact that Port Royal and all of New England is chasing me down, wanting to beat me to my last breath. Charming, isn't it?" he got up, and went to start working on the Commodore's sword. I sat up.

"Will! I'm sorry, but everybody is entitled to an opinion. I respect yours, but don't criticize mine! Elizabeth and I have always dreamed about seeing how a pirate's life has been like. It-"

"Elizabeth wants to become a pirate?" Will asked quietly. I think about it. She partly does, but Will would hate her for it.

"Well, no. She just wants to see how their life is like. She'll not be able to see the world after she gets married. Anyway, got to go. James Norrington is going to be a commander, and of course our family was invited. He fancies my sister. Blah." I ran up to him, gave him a peck on the cheek, and ran to a private spot where I could change into my gown.

My father would kill me if he found me wearing what I was wearing now. Brown breeches. and a loose white shirt, property of Will.

Of course I won't practice sword fighting in a silk gown. It'll be covered in dirt and burns after I'm done with it.

"Isabelle! Good thing your home. I need to talk to you." my sister Elizabeth said when I got home.

"What? Is everything alright?" I asked her, worried. She pulled me into her room and sat me on her bed.

I was in her room almost everyday, usually reading stories about pirates, and if not reading, talking or writing. My passion was writing, though I was completely horrible with it.

Elizabeth's room was beautiful. Much more exciting, then again, much more girly.

"You've got to cover for me. I don't want to go to James's ceremony tomorrow. Word on the street is that he wants to propose to me! I can't refuse him! Isabelle, what should I do?" Elizabeth pleaded me with her beautiful brown eyes.

I looked like her, but not as half as pretty. I had the same brown eyes, though darker, and the same color hair. I was roughly the same height has her, even though she was two years older. The only main difference in our appearance was that my skin was tanner than hers for I have worked on the grounds with Will.

We weren't alike at all. She was more of the party type girl that wore gowns all day long. I disliked gowns, I might wear one from time to time, it wasn't that I hated them, it was just uncomfortable. Breeches and a shirt were more of my idea.

"I don't know Elizabeth. What would father think? You could fake your fatally ill, but then I suppose you'd need a doctor and he'd be suspicious if you heal up so quickly." I thought for a second.

"Well, won't James ask you anyway even if you don't go to his ceremony?" I asked Elizabeth. She stayed quiet for a little.

"I guess your right. Anyway, how about you. Where did you go?" she asked.

"Um, no where far. Just to Will's." she nodded.

'Doesn't he have a little crush on you?" I almost burst out laughing.

"Yes, Elizabeth. It's me that he likes." I said, and walked to my room, leaving a confused Elizabeth behind me.

The door was knocking. _Door, stop knocking_.

"Isabelle. Wake up!" _the door knows my name. It's a nice door._

I bolt straight up when I realized it was time to go.

"Isabelle? Are you decent?" My father asked behind the door. I grab a robe and put it on.

"Yes father. You may come in!"

My father came in with Anna Beth, my personal maid. She opened the windows, and the fresh breeze came, opening my senses to my light room.

It was cream colored with a matching bed and fireplace. That's about all that was in it. I liked simple. That's that.

"Isabelle, here you go. For being a wonderful daughter." my father said, and handed me a large box with a lovely bow on top.

"Oh father, you shouldn't have!" I exclaimed after I opened the box. Inside laid a beautiful light pink dress, with exotic designs, and lace.

"Thank you!" I said, and ran to try it on, with Anna Beth following.

"I was hoping you'd wear it today for James Norrington's ceremony. You'd look dashing with your sister." I groaned as Anna Beth put on my corset.

"Don't make it too tight." I whisper to her, and she nodded.

"You didn't forget, did you?" My father asked.

"No, how could I forget? Most important day." I said, and we stayed silent. Finally, I asked, "Is it true that Captain James is going to ask for Elizabeth's hand in marriage?" but my father had left my room.

I headed downstairs to where Will was standing with my father. He was holding a long rectangular box, which I presumed it held James's new sword.

"Will!" I said, heading downstairs more quicker.

"Good morning, Isabelle. How do you-" he was caught off and deepened his stare. At first I thought he was looking at me, and looked around, but then I turned around and saw Elizabeth coming down.

She looked amazing, the dress more exotic than I had ever seen before. And her natural beauty shined through. No wonder Will fancied her.

"Will! So good to see you again. I had a dream about you last night. About the day we first met. Do you remember?" she said when she reached the bottom of the staircase, with me by her side. I nearly laughed.

_I had a dream about you last night?_ So classical, so Elizabeth.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget, Miss. Swann?" Will said, and angered Elizabeth.

"How many times should I tell you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more, Miss. Swann." He exclaimed. Elizabeth was about to say something, when Father announced it was time to go.

"Goodbye, Mr. Turner." Elizabeth said, and left. I smiled to Will softly.

As we drove away, I swear that I heard a faint, "Good bye, Elizabeth." I smiled slightly.

"Are you alright?" my father asked, seeing my smirk. I nodded.

After the ceremony was done with, I tried to find Elizabeth, but found her being carried away by Norrington.

_I hope this was all just a rumor. That he won't propose. For Elizabeth's and Will's sake. _I thought with full heart.

Looking around, I saw what Port Royal truly was. A town full of stuck up people too good for themselves. Excluding Elizabeth, Will, and myself, everybody was this, and that. Women powdered in white where following men who possessed white wigs on there heads. They were all snobbish brats with nothing good in there life.

I shook me head. It was enough for me. I quickly ran out of Fort Charles, and onto the port.

Looking around, I saw majestic ships all around me, and three men arguing about something in the dock were the _Interceptor_ was.

I crept in closer.

Two of them where from the Royal Navy, while one was, somebody else. I deepened my look. He had long hair, dreadlocks I think, and he had beautiful brown eyes. So deep and warm.

He was wearing interesting clothing, with a sword sheaf and a pistol handing from his belt.

He was interesting.

I crept in closer.

"I've heard of one." The man said.

"It's supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable. The Black Pearl." _The Black Pearl? Yes. I think I've heard of it. _

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." one of the guards said, and they started bickering of about some ship and it's crew and captain.

What they didn't notice was that the man had walked into the ship, and was steering the helm.

"HEY! YOU! GET OFF THE BOAT!" the guards yelled as they realized he was missing. I snickered slightly. Smart guard, eh?

Seeing that nobody was standing guard, I crept onto the ship.

"What's your name?" the guard asked, pointing a harpoon at the man's neck.

"Smith, or Smithy if you like." What a usual name.

"What's your purpose here in Port Royal, then Mr. Smith?" one of them asked.

"Yeah. And no lies." the second one stated.

"Well, then I must confess." Mr. Smithy said, and went on how he wanted to steal the ship, and get a crew in Tortuga.

"I said no lies."

"I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us." the guard said. The man said something smart, because of the look on the guards faces, but I didn't hear it because I turned and looked at the cliff where Fort Charles was. A lady was falling off the cliff. That lady, was my sister.


	2. Bloody Bastard

**A/N: Ok this one is still a little boring, but by the 4th**** chapter, it'll get more interesting, I hope. This one still is explaining the beginning of the Curse of the Black Pearl, but it is still very bloody important.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean nor the plot, but I do own Isabelle and any other characters I add later**

**Enjoy the movie! -grabs some popcorn- Just kidding. Hope you like the story! **

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP MY SISTER!" I screamed and pointed to Elizabeth. The guards and Mr. Smith looked at me.

"When did you get here?" the guards yelled.

"WHO BLOODY CARES ABOUT THAT! SAVE MY SISTER!"

"That's your sister, right love?" Mr. Smith asked. I nodded.

"Is she as pretty?" I was taken aback.

"You'll find out when SOMEBODY SAVES HER!" I started to cry.

"Do you know how to swim?" Smith asked the chubby guard.

"No."

"How about you?" he asked the other one. He just shook his head.

"Milady?" he asked me.

"I do, but with this bloody gown, I'll sink faster than a over flown ship!" he smiled slightly. He started taking off his effects.

"Take these." he said, handing them to the guard.

"Don't lose this luv." Mr. Smith said handing me his hat and a small smile.

He dived down, in search Elizabeth. I sat down on the railing, put my head in my hands, and started to cry.

Elizabeth might die right now. For all I know, she might be died right now. She was always there for me, and now she'll be gone.

The guards started to look at me.

"Aren't you the governor's daughter?" the chubby one asked.

"Yes sir, I am. What's it to you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." he answered back, slightly taken aback by my manners.

Suddenly, there was a big boom from the water. A strong air filled with salt danced through the air. Clouds fell from the sky, and bounced around. I looked at the guards, and saw their surprised faces, and saw that I didn't imagine all of that.

Finally, I saw Mr. Smiths head bob up with Elizabeth on his shoulder. I almost squealed in excitement. Then, they fell back down.

"It's that bloody gown. Weighs more than mine especially if you get it wet."

They bobbed up again, but this time Elizabeth was wearing only her corset, her petticoat, and her under garments.

The guards and I quickly ran to the deck, where Mr. Smith had laid Elizabeth.

"She's not breathing!" the chubby guard said, and Smithy pushed him to the side.

He took his dagger, and cut through the corset. At once Elizabeth breathed, and she spat out water.

"Never would've thought of that." the chubby guard thought out loud.

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore." Smithy said, and handed skinny guard the corset.

"Where did you get that?" Smithy asked Elizabeth, holding a necklace that she found when she was twelve. She's never told me were she found it. It looked like a skull scraped into a piece of gold. It was a very nice piece of jewelry.

"On your feet." we all looked up, and Commodore Norrington was there with Father, and what looked like an army.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" My father asked her, grabbing her tightly.

He looked at the skinny guard, and saw that he was holding Elizabeth's corset.

Seeing my fathers suspicious glare, the guard quickly pointed to Smithy.

"Shoot him." my father said casually. I opened my eyes.

"Father! He saved her life!" Elizabeth and I yelled in harmony, the only difference was that she said my. The army with Norrington swiftly put their swords back in their sheaf. Gradually, Commodore Norrington struck out his hand to Smithy.

'I believe thanks are in order." cautiously, Smith raised his hand.

Norrington caught his hand, and pulled back the sleeves. We all looked closer at the two tattoos printed on his right arm.

One of them was a pale P, while the other was a sparrow flying over a tame sea.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" A murmur escaped thought the crowd.

Privately, I smiled to myself. Will would kill me, but I've just met a pirate.

"Hang him." my father said this time seriously. Port Royal was the worst for pirates. It was unfair. He just saved a life, and for that he'd be hung?

"Keep the guns on him, men. Gillette, bring some irons." Norrington striked an order.

"Well, well," Norrington continued, looking at the other tattoo.

"Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" he let go off his hands.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir." Captain Jack Sparrow. I've heard of the name before. Where?

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain." A burst off laughs broke out in the crowd.

"I'm in the market, as it where."

"He said he'd come here to commandeer one." the skinny guard said.

"Told you he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." the other guard said, picking up his effects, hence the hat.

I held on to the hat.

Norrington picked up the weapons one by one, and read them out loud, starting with the gun.

"No additional shot nor powder. A compass that doesn't point North." he pulled the sword out of the sheaf.

"And I half expected it to be made of wood.

"You are without the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Commodore said.

"But you have heard of me." Sparrow said with a slight smirk.

Commodore grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him to Gillette. Elizabeth and I follow him with disbelief.

"Commodore, I must really protest." Elizabeth started.

"Yes, pirate or not, this man saved my sister's life." I yelled.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man." Norrington said. I stepped up.

"Your afraid of him! You… You… You bloody bastard!" I yelled. Norrington first look frightened, but soon got his power back.

"It looks like Mr. Sparrow won't be lonely in his cell tonight." I took me awhile to see that he meant I was going to jail.

**Oh no! Isabelle is going to jail! Haha! Hope to update later.**

**P.S Reviews feed the author!**


	3. Jack to the Rescue!

**A/N: Ok so the next chapter will have much more thoughts and that is when the action will take it's toll. I want to thank phantomofthecaribbean for reading my story, and leaving 2 reviews built with praise and helping thoughts. Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original characters, but Isabelle and some I might add later are rightfully mine.**

**Hope you enjoy the story. **

"NO!" Elizabeth yelled, but it was too late.

"When you are out, dear Isabelle, know you shouldn't offend an official." Norrington spat out.

"Or sneak into a private boat without permission." one of the guards mumbled.

"Oh, you snuck in? Well then, that should double your time."

How much I wanted to kick him.

Gillette finally finished putting the irons on Jack. He muttered something beneath his nose, and swung his irons around Elizabeth's neck, threatening to choke her.

"STOP! Please don't kill her! Please!" I pleaded Jack, but he didn't move.

Other from me crying, nobody dared to move, for one small move, and Elizabeth would be gone.

"Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat." Jack said. Quickly, everybody gave Elizabeth his effects, and I gave him his hat. Sweetly yet strictly, Jack asked if Elizabeth would put them on for him.

The look on Commodores face was pure jealousy, as Elizabeth wandered closer and closer.

"Thank you." pulling a gun to Elizabeth's head, he turned to the army.

"Gentlemen, Milady. This is the day when you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" pushing Elizabeth of him, and grasping me by my waist, he grabbed a rope, kicked a latch, and we went flying in the air.

"Hold on tightly, luv." he said, but I swear I couldn't hold any tighter.

"OPEN FIRE!" I heard Commodore's voice, and soon bullets were plunging into the air.

Jack let go of the rope, and we slid onto a balance beam. Seeing there was a rope hanging like a laundry line, we sled down it, bullets still firing.

"ISABELLE!" I heard Elizabeth's cries, but knew better than to return. Helping a pirate was as bad as being one.

"RUN!" Jacks voice over rang my thoughts, and I ran for my life, dodging bullets at high speed.

"I know a perfect spot. Follow me!" I said to Jack. I ran straight towards the blacksmiths, where Will would be.

Hiding behind statues and doors, we finally came to the blacksmiths. Mr. Brown, Will's boss, was sitting there asleep, and drunk. Jack points his finger and pokes him. I close my eyes waiting for him to wake up.

Nothing. Jack turns around, and quickly turns once more.

"Whoa!" Jack yells. Nothing once again.

"Ok, use the donkey to separate the handcuffs, I'll keep guard." I instructed him to do after Jack checked that Mr. Brown was sound asleep.

"Right." he set his hat on the counter table, and started to work the donkey, when the door move. Recognizing Will, I tell Jack to hide.

"Isabelle? What are you doing here? Is it true that a pirate has threatened Elizabeth? Oh, I'm going to kill him as soon as I fine him!" he said as he walked towards me.

"I'm here because I need your help. Yes, it is true, and you shouldn't kill a pirate ju- Will what are you doing?" I asked startled as Will carefully creeps around.

"Shh, there is somebody here." he whispers. Then he sees the hat of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"What is this?" he asked as he laid a hand down on the leather hat.

A blade came piercing down, only to see that it was on the flat side, for now. Will looks at Jack. I hold onto my breath, knowing that this would turn into a fight till death.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." Will starts.

"You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Jack asked curiously.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me." Jack said, and starts to move to the door. _Oh, no Will. Don't do it! _I tried to tell him, but he already did it. Pulling a sword from his sheaf.

"Do you think this wise, boy – crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asked Will once again.

"You threatened Miss. Swann."

"Only a little." Jack smirks and rubs the blade of his sword against Will.

"Isabelle catch!" Will yells and throws me a sword. I catch it, but are unsure whether to fight Will or Jack. Jack started to laugh

"She's a women. She doesn't know how to fight, let alone a pirate." Jack laughs some more. _Isabelle, don't get worked up. You'll show him later how great you can fight. Right now is the time to run away from the Army that is trying to catch you and Jack. _I thought, trying to reassure myself.

"Isabelle! Are you going to fight or not!" Will yells over his fight with Jack. They both were bloody brilliant at sword fighting."I saved your darling sister's life. Shouldn't you repay me? And I'm helping you to get out of jail? Fight Will, luv." Jack said making Will turn all the way around. "Ta. Let's go." Jack said when Will was no longer blocking the exit. I give Will a sad smile and hurry off to catch up with Jack.

_BONG! _Will threw a sword and it went through the doors lock. Jack pulled on it. It wouldn't move. Not at all.

"That is a wonderful trick, but once again, you are between me and _our_ way out. And know you have no weapon." Jack said, and pulled out his sword.

_Our way out?_ Since when was I a part of this. I should've just kept my mouth closed. None of this would've ever have happened.

Will pulled out a sword with a heated tip, and I pull another sword out.

"Thank you Isabelle. I knew you would figure out whose side you are on." Will said as he fights with Jack.

"I am on neither of your sides." I yell and went into the fight, fighting them both as they fight me and each other. Never have I been in a fight with 2 other people, but it was fairly easy.

'Who make all of these?" Jack asked, admiring the sword during the fight.

"I do! And I practice with them 3 hours a day." Will said.

"With me!" I added. Jack looked slightly impressed with me.

"You need to find yourself a girl mate! Or, perhaps the reason why you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." Jack looks at me.

"You're not together are you?" I shake my head.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" he yelled and fought harder. Will and Jack started to work themselves on a planks.

Will caught the chains of Jack iron's with his sword and pushed the sword upward into the beaming up above.

Looking proud of himself, Will looked at Jack amused that he couldn't pull the sword out off the beam.

Jack then lifted himself up, and finally go the sword to fall out, making him fall on the plank, and to make a surprised Will fly up in the air. Unfortunaly, Will lands on a beam higher in the ceiling, and cuts a heavy sack onto the plank, which makes Jack fly up with him.

Feeling left out from the fight, I prompt myself up onto the beam too, getting into the fight again.

The fight was getting more intense. Suddenly, Jack flipped off the beam, with Will doing the same. I quickly followed. The next thing I see was Jack pouring a sack of sand onto Will, and he pulled out a gun.

"You cheated." Will said, and I looked at Jack, scared that he would shoot. The Army was now at the doorsteps, and was trying to pound the door down.

"Pirate. Move!" Jack asked.

"No."

"Please move!" Jack asked again.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Will said.

"Will please! We'll be taken away! Please!" I pleaded him, but yet he still didn't move. Jack got ready to pull the trigger.

"This shot is not meant for you." Jack said, ready to shoot Will.

"NO! Please don't shoot him!" I begged Jack, getting ready to get on my knees.

"Isabelle." Jack whispered, and it sent a chill on how he said my name. His voice was filled with warmth, and plead. It was the last thing that I remembered.

**I'm hoping you liked it! Review please and tell ya mates, savvy?**


	4. No Flesh

**A/N: Hey guys! This takes place in jail, and the POV changes a few times, but only between Jack and Isabelle. Hopefully it's getting more interesting.**

**I want to thank phantomofthecaribbean and DayNap for the awesome reviews. Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original Pirate of the Caribbean character nor the plot, but Isabelle is rightfully mine.**

_**Isabelle's POV**_

I woke up to some prisoners trying to get a poor dog to give them the key to open the jail cell. Jail cell!

I looked around. It was a dirty cell, with two benches, that was about it.

Jack was sitting in one of the two stone benches with his hat on his head, covering his face.

'Um, Jack?" I asked him cautiously, not knowing if he were awake.

"Isabelle?"

"I want to, um, thank you for saving my sister." we shared an awkward silence.

"And I'm sorry for getting you in jail." I added. He chuckled.

"You're sorry? It was myself that got me locked up, not you luv. It was your bloody sisters fault party too. Her and that corset. I smiled.

"Yes, I'm guessing it is. She did protest, though. You've got to give that to her." another silence.

"Here, you must be starving. I saved some for you." Jack said, and he showed me a plate of half a loaf of bread, and two glasses of water; one full, and one not.

"Oh, thank you, but I'm not hungry. I've eaten at the Commodore's ceremony. You can have it." I said politely, and shoved the food back to him. He ate it at once.

"You still call the Commodore, Commodore? I thought you've moved onto bloody bastard." he laughed, but I just smiled.

"I'm sorry, luv. I shouldn't have brought that up. Can I ask you a question though?" I nodded.

"Is it really that bad to call the Commodore a bad name? I mean bad enough to put said person in jail?" I think about that.

"No. He just hates me. He's been waiting a while to get an excuse to put me in jail." I said. His face was confused, so I decided to tell him the story, something to do in here.

"When I was around 9 years old, and Elizabeth was 11, and we were still in England, I found that James was afraid of snakes. Terribly afraid of snakes. So I hid one in his pocket. One of those garden snakes, not dangerous at all. He screamed like a girl, really, it was hilarious, but once he found that I did it, he hated me since. I don't bloody have a problem with it. I hated him from day one." that was the quick story. Of course, there were many more stories about me and the Commodore, but I didn't quite trust Jack yet.

Jack burst out laughing.

_**Jack's POV**_

"You're good, you know that. Never met a girl like you." I said. She smiled, and went to sit on the opposing bench.

"Good night, Jack." Isabelle said, and closed the brown eyes of hers, letting her top eyelash fall down to touch the bottom.

She was a different girl. She was beautiful, to be for sure, but she was sweet, kind, and gentle. Bloody hell, she even apologized that he went to jail on her behalf, which wasn't true in the slightest.

On the other side, she was capable of being independent and was found to be amazing with the damn sword. _Never, in my life, have I've seen a beautiful woman work a sword like she did; fierce, but elegantly. Oh snap out of it Jack. It's just a girl. But this Will I fought before, he has his eye on her._

A cannon shot in the air. Isabelle bolted up and ran to the little bar window. She shook her head.

"More pirates!" I shoved her to the side. I knew that ship.

"The_ Black Pearl_!" I hiss, remembering what the crew had done with me.

_**Isabelle's POV**_

"The _Black Pearl_? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlement for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." one of the prisoners that I call Larry said.

No survivors? Two images popped up in my head. Will being stabbed in the chest, and Elizabeth being shot in the head.

"No survivor, eh? Where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Jack said back, stumping Larry.

No matter that, I was still bloody worried about Elizabeth. Will was of less concern, he knew how to fight. Here, I had Jack, the bars, and myself, but Elizabeth never learned, and being one of the governor's daughters, she was a target.

I let a tear roll down my check, but that was about it. Never would I let a pirate see me cry.

"The _Black Pearl_? Is it dangerous? How many pirates do they have? Are they capable of being merciful?" I asked Jack.

"It's dangerous. The most bloody and fastest ship there is in the Caribbean. The pirates, at least two dozen, and no, they are never merciful." Jack whispered to me, and I had let my hope fly away.

"Here they come." Jack said, pointing out. I looked out the window, and saw many rowboats filled with pirates, all worn down, but still with the violent look in their eyes.

"Bloody hell." I said. Jack just nodded.

All the sudden, a cannon came firing toward the jail and breaks through the wall, but I only find that it the opposing wall.

"My symphonies, friends, you've got no manner of luck at all." Larry said, and he and his prisoner friends fled out of the jail.

Jack picked up the bone, and whistled to the dog.

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack. Come on. Come on, that's a boy. Good boy. Come and get the bone. That a good boy...come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." the door to the prison was opened and shut. The dog ran away.

"Oh no, don't do that. No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it! I didn't...awwhh…" two of the guards flew down the stair, shot.

"No." I breathed out.

"Don't worry, luv, the key's run of." Jack said back, looking at the two pirates that were coming down.

One of them was darker skinned, with dreadlocks in his hair, though his eyes where cold. The other one had a large scar, and a very bushy beard.

"This ain't the armory." the bushy bearded one said.

"Well, well, well...look what we have here, Twigg – Captain Jack Sparrow." the other said, looking at Jack. Twigg looked at him, and then at me.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." Twigg spat on him.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." he said, and reached his hand through the jail bars, and caught Jack's throat. I yelped, not that Jack might choke, but of what the pirates hand looked like.

Basically, it wasn't a hand with flesh, it was just a skeleton. Nothing more, nothing less.

Twigg looked at me, and smirked, while the other had his 'hand' around Jacks neck.

"So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack said, looking at the hand choking him. "You know nothing of Hell." the pirates said, and they both left Jack and me.

"That very interesting." Jack repeated. I looked at him, and all the sudden I couldn't hold the tears back. Jack runs to my side, and comfort me by putting a arm around me.

"What's wrong, luv?" he asked.

"I'm. I'm just scared. For Elizabeth. And Will, but Will knows how to take care of himself, Elizabeth doesn't. I'm helpless here, I've done nothing. I'm weak!" I said, relived that I told somebody.

"She'll be fine. don't worry. And you are not helpless, darling, nor weak. You've fought to save a pirate. And maybe this Will will help Elizabeth out. You've only got hope, now, luv." he said, and I nodded, slowly falling asleep in his arms.

**Aw, she fell asleep in his arms. I'm hoping that I didn't have this come too early. Any comments, questions, or things that may help my story, type it into a review, or message me!**


	5. Jail Break

**A/N Hey guys! I hope you'll like this chapter, and my story! I've been getting more review, and I'd like to thank you all for them!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original characters nor the plot of the COTBP but I do own Isabelle!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**Isabelle' POV**_

"Please!" I woke up to Jack trying to fit the dog bone into the lock, but there was no luck at all.

"Jack, give it up. We're stuck." he sits down.

"You've given up all hope, eh luv?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Can you blame me?" he smiles, and go's back to working on the lock.

Soon, the doors opened. Jack dropped the bone, and laid on the cold ground as if he were sleeping or dead.

"WILL!" I yell as he entered the room. I ran to the bars, and held his hand.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked worried, stroking his cheek.

"No, I'm fine. You?"

"I'm great. Being in jail does have it's advantages." I smiled, and get a small smile back.

"Where's Elizabeth?" I asked him, hoping that what Jack said was correct.

Will locked at his shoes.

"Oh my God. Where is Elizabeth? She wasn't murdered?" I asked, pulling back tears.

"No, she wasn't." I let go off my breath.

"She was kidnapped by the pirates." I sat down and burst out crying. Elizabeth, my only sister, was gone. Kidnapped by pirates, never to be seen again. I cried harder. If only I would shut my mouth when Jack save Elizabeth. I might've been able to protect her from harms way, or at least be with her when she would be captured.

"What's your name?" Jack asked as I finally turned on my hearing and listened to their conversation.

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

"Yes." "Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack picks up his hand. I got up and wipe my tears.

"We're going to save Elizabeth?" I asked them.

"No. William and I are going to save Elizabeth. Not you." Jack said. I shot him a death glare.

"I am going with you. I know how to take care of myself. You've seen me battle." I yelled at him.

"Those pirates are twice as good as dear William. You'll be dead before we reach Tortuga." I take a step to him.

"I'm going with you. I don't care. I'd die for Elizabeth." I told him.

"No. You're not going." Jack argued.

"Isabelle, you're coming with us. You know Elizabeth the best. Jack, sorry mate." Will said, and I smiled proudly, getting able to come.

"Thank you Will. Now get us out." I said. Will lifted the door with some matter of leverage, and Jack and I scattered out.

'Hurry up, somebody must've heard that." Will said.

"Not without my affects." Jack said, and grabbed his sword, gun, and compass.

"Hey Will, can I borrow some clothing? I'm not going anywhere in a gown." I said, and Will smiled.

After changing into something more suitable- breeches, a loose white shirt, and some leather boots- we made way to the port where the _Dauntless _was calmly laying. It was a enormous ship, with multi-dozen windows, and cannons. A beautiful ship.

"We're going to steal the ship." Will said and looks at the _Dauntless._

"That ship? Won't we get in a lot of trouble?" I asked.

"We already are, luv. Commandeer, William. We're going to commandeer that ship." he said, pointing to the _Interceptor_.

"Oh, even better." I said to myself.

"You can stay, you know that." Jack reminds me.

"Yes I do know that. But I won't." Will rolls his eyes at my attitude, but Jack just stares at me and shakes his head.

"One question about your business, boy, and now Isabelle, or there's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked.

"I'd die for her." Will and I said together.

"Oh good. No worries then. Isabelle, you might make it. Will. Probably not." Jack said, and I frown. _He's a pirate, don't let it go to your head._

_**Jack's POV**_

We were under a boat, under the ocean. It was my idea. The ocean was clear this morning, and the water was warm, from the June sun. I saw a fish swim by, and I was tempted to catch it and eat it, but we had to get on the boat first.

I was in front, leading the way, Isabelle was in the middle, yappin' about something, and Will was at the bay, listening to Isabelle. How he could do that, was out of my book.

_But she is very interesting to listen to. Her stories are brilliant, you've got to admit, Jack me boy. _A voice in my head said, but I shook it off.

"This is either madness, or brilliance." Will said. Of course it was. It was me who thought of it.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." I said.

"I've got to admit it Jack, I never thought you'd have such a great plan. No offence." Isabelle said, and I smiled to myself. Now I've impressed the lad, and the lady. I was pretty pleased.

I looked backward, and saw Isabelle being fascinated by the ocean floor. Before we got into the water, she took off her boots, and now she was wiggling her toes in the sand.

She had got herself put together after her crying from last night and today. She had a belt around her skinny waist and it held a sword sheaf, a dagger, and a punch filled with money she stole from a man.

_What a pirate she'll turn out to be._ I told myself. _No! She's just here to save her sister, and then she'll go back to live a normal life being the governor's daughter along with Elizabeth. She's not a pirate, and she'll never be. William will make sure of it._

_**Isabelle's POV**_

We climbed aboard the _Dauntless_. _I'm not afraid, naturally. _I told myself. _Oh, who am I kidding. I'm terrified. I'm might be hung after what I'm going to do. Great way to reassure yourself, Isabelle. _

On board the _Dauntless _was Gillette and a few of the Navy Sailors.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" Jack yelled. I climbed down the stairs, and Will jumped off the railing.

"Aye! Avast!" will said, pointing his sword. Everybody laughed.

"Avast Will? How old are you? 8?" I asked him. I rolled my eyes.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, and a women. You'll never make it out of the bay." Gillette said, smirking. I smiled. Jack pulled his pistol and pointed it at Gillette.

"Son...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

Gillette and the sailors took a rowboat, and jumps of the ship.

"OK the plan is going good so far." I said to nobody in particular.

"Here they come." Will said, and Jack smiled, holding his pistol. I looked at the _Interceptor_, which was now sailing toward us, with Commodore Norrington onboard.

They were here before I knew it. It was a bloody fast ship. Commodore Norrington and the others used ropes to swing aboard the _Dauntless, _while we hid.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." Norrington commanded. But they weren't looking so well.

Jack, Will, and I took the ropes and we swung to the _Interceptor._

"Sailors, back to the _Interceptor_! Now!" Commodore yelled as he noticed that he we were on the _Interceptor._

The sailors took the ropes, but we were too quick for them. Will took a hatchet, and cut off the ropes.

"We did it!" I yelled, and went to hug Jack and Will.

"We sure did luv." Jack whispered

**Not a big cliffhanger, I know, but I guess I had to put this! **

_**-Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for me!**_


	6. Welcome to Tortuga, Luv

**A/N: Hey mates! The little crew is getting ready to go to Tortuga! YAY! I didn't have a good description about how Isabelle looked so here is how she looks: Hair colour like Elizabeth's, right under her breasts, and it is wavy. Her eyes are a warm brown, little darker than Elizabeth's, and her skin is tanned. She looks like Elizabeth, but has never been mistaken for her twin.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the character, apart from Isabelle.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**Isabelle's POV**_

I was putting my wavy hair into a ponytail when I heard Will telling his story on the deck. I climbed out of my washroom and listened carefully.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Will told Jack. I've heard this story a million, yet it has never got boring.

"Is that so?" Jack asked, seeming bored.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." I turned to look at Jack. A story was at bay.

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Will and I asked.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack said.

"Pirate?" I asked with my mouth hanging wide open.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Will said, angry at Jack.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate. " Will said and pulled out his sword.

"Will, don't do it. It's not worth it." I pleaded him.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Jack said casually, not worrying.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." Will argued, defending himself.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack asked and spun the ship's helm so that the boom went flying to Will. Will caught it, but was hanging for dear life under the open ocean.

"WILL! Jack, let him go. Please!" I yelled, scared now for Will's life, but Jack just ignored me.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown...but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So. . ." Jack said, and swung the boom back into place, flipping Will onto the ground. He draws his sword and points it at him.

"...can you sail under the command of a pirate?" he flips the sword over.

"Or can you not?" Will takes the sword. He nods and goes back to what he was doing, sharpening his sword. I looked at him, thankful that he was fine.

I went to the opposite side where Jack was staring into the deep blue ocean, and the sunset.

"Hey." Jack said.

"Jack? May I ask you something?" he nods.

"Why was Will's father called Bootstrap, instead of William, or Will?" I asked. He sighed.

"When I was still on the Black Pearl, Bootstrap was alive then. He was a good man, a good pirate, like I said to Will, but nobody seemed to like 'im. The crew had enough, and strapped his bootstrap's to a cannon. That was the last that I ever saw of him." Jack answered. I gasped.

"Oh, poor Will! He's been looking for his father ever since I was 10. He'll be crushed when he finds out!" I said, getting ready to tell him.

"No! Don't tell 'im." Jack said, catching my arm.

"Why not? He deserves to know."

"Do you think he'll believe even you? He doesn't believe that his father was a bloody pirate. I wonder what he'd think of this story." I stayed quiet.

"Here are we going next?" trying to switch the topic.

"Tortuga. Don't worry. Stay to me or dear William, and you'll be fine." he leaves me with a confused look on my face.

I can't believe it. Will's father is dead. All he could talk about was his father, and now when he finds out that he's dead, never will he talk again.

I shook my head, and let my hair out of the pony tail. It was annoying me.

This world was wrong. You kill a man because he got on your nerves. Just kick him out of the bloody ship. And what Commodore intended to do was bloody wrong. Jack just rescued the woman he loved, and for his thank you, he wanted to hang him.

Annoyed, I turned and looked at the sun.

It was a golden-red with pink strips painted across it. The air had a crystal clear breeze, weaving through posts and polls of the ship. The seagulls were crying loudly, almost giving me a headache.

Seagulls! They only flied near land. I ran to the other side of the ship, and saw a small strip of land opposing me.

"Welcome to Tortuga, luv." a warm whisper came behind me.

"Tortuga it is, Jack."

**Sorry that it was short. It looked like a good place to end a chapter. Tell me how much you like/dislike this chapter/story! I'd greatly appreciate it!**


	7. 3 Slaps from 3 Women

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the 7th ****part of the Sword of Death. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original characters, just Isabelle.**

**Hope ya like it, mate!**

_**Jack's POV**_

The wind rustled as we entered the dock. I was in the lead, and Will and Isabelle were silent as they observed.

Tortuga was a place were every man could feel wanted. It was filled with rum and gorgeous women.

_None as gorgeous as Isabelle._ A voice in my head said. _Look at all these women. They might be pretty, but their faces are covered in make-up. They are fake, while Isabelle, she. . . I've never seen her put on any, and she is beautiful._ I shook my head. _It's just a phase. I only think she's pretty. That is all, and a lot of girls are pretty, here. _I fought back.

"Are you alright, Jack?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes. A pirate's always fine." I said back, and she smiled.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." I told Will, and saw Isabelle get mad.

"Women are not toys, nor can they be pushed around like one. For money!" Isabelle said, and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no."

_**Isabelle's POV**_

Jack said. A red-headed girl came to him. She was dressed in a tight red dress and so much make-up, she looked like a zombie. I got even more mad.

"Scarlett!" Jack exclaimed. She looks at me.

"Who is she?" Scarlett asked in a snobbish voice. Jack looked back at me.

"Oh her? She's a nobody. Just a friend." Jack said. I opened my mouth widely. _That. That. That filthy bastard. I'm a nobody. Ok. _I was now really mad a Jack

Scarlett didn't look convinced.

"Yes, she's with me." Will said, and grabbed me by the waist. I smiled fakely, but she seemed to buy it.

"Oh ok. I just came here to give you this." she said, slapped him, and left. I started to laugh.

"I like this girl." I whispered to Will who was still holding me.

"Oh, here come's another." Will whispered back, looking at another girl, this time a blonde. She was wearing a blue gown with the corset on so tightly, it was coming undone.

Her make-up was atrocious. She looked like a demented bull-dog, and I was being nice. There was a word that explained her completely.

_Prostitute_

"Who was she?" she asked Jack, perking up her head, and looking like a complete idiot. But it was Jack who was the ass.

"Giselle! She was just a friend." Jack exclaimed.

"Nice friend. I never knew that friends slapped each other, but since I'm your friend too, here!" Giselle said calmly, and slapped him. I closed my mouth to prevent meself, I meant myself, from laughing.

"Hmph!" Giselle said, and walked away. I step up to Jack.

"I'm your friend, right?" I asked him, battering my eyelashes.

"Of course, luv." I smiled.

"Then you deserve this." I slapped him ,and left.

We were walking around Tortuga when Will a bucket of water.

"It's for the smell, mate." Jack said, trying to clear things up, but instead making it more difficult.

He grabbed a bucket, and started walking. Almost naturally, we followed.

He lead us to a pig stall where a man laid, asleep and snoring. Jack threw his bucket of water onto him, and woke him and the pigs up.

"Curse ya for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck." the man said, and I soon realized it was Mister Gibbs.

Mister Gibbs had a bushy white beard, yet it stayed under his chin. His hair must've been black at first, for some of it still had some strikes of black. He was wearing usual pirate clothes. Breeches and some kind of shirt, but in addiction to that, he had a navy blue vest, and a flask tied to his belt.

When Elizabeth and I first sailed to New England, Mister Gibbs worked as a sailor. He was yet very superficial. While Elizabeth and I were singing a pirate song, he scared us and told us it was bad luck to be singing a pirate song, and to have a women on board, even two miniature ones.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack prompted, and we all looked at Mister Gibbs. He considered the option.

"Aye, that'll about do it." he said, and lifted himself up. Will threw his water at him.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" Mister Gibbs yelled at Will.

"That was for the smell." Will explained and Mister Gibbs looked as he agreed.

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it was short, mates.**


	8. IT'S BLOODY WELL CAPTAIN!

**A/N: Hey mates! Thanks for all those awesome review and views. I hope you all like this next chapter. The POV doesn't change in this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original characters nor the original plot of COTBP, but I do own Isabelle.**

**Enjoy, Savvy?**

"It's so good to see you, Miss Swann." Mister Gibbs said once he realized who I was. He rinsed of when he climbed out from the pig pen, but he still smell like crap

"Likewise, Mister Gibbs. Please call me Isabelle." I said, smiling that he remembered my name.

"Aye, Isabelle. Didn't you 'ave a sister?" he asked, and Will and Jack turned to look at me, worried that I'd start to cry.

_Isabelle, you are strong. Show them you can talk without crying._

"Yes, Mister Gibbs. I do have a sister. Elizabeth, if you recall. We're going to get her, and it'll be all fine." I said, mostly trying to reassure myself. We stayed silent.

Finally, Jack cleared his throat.

"Well, we've got that done and said. Here Gibbs, let us get a bottle of rum." Jack said, and lead us to a bar around the corner.

The _Armor's Head _was a local bar- according to Jack- and its was filled to the roof. Many women where dressed in same gowns as Scarlett and Giselle were in, some tighter than normal. Their hair was curled to an extreme, and they stared me down, looking at what I was wearing. The men there were drunk, wearing an idiotic look on their faces, and following the women around like lost puppies, but stopped and looked at me when I walked by.

"Despicable." I muttered under my breath, but Will seemed to hear.

"Isn't it?" he asked silently, and smiled warmly

Jack and Mister Gibbs sat down at a table with two seats. They sat out Will and I, and started to talk. It was probably because of Jack.

When their talk was over, they realized that they didn't have nothing to drink.

"Isabelle, Will, what'll you want for ye drink?" Mister Gibbs asked, but Jack cut in.

"Gibbs, I'll take Isabelle here to go and get some drinks." he said, and grabbed my by the arm, leading me to where a plumb lady was serving more drunk men drinks.

She was wearing a black dress with white lace sewn onto it. It was hideous on how it looked on her, in my opinion. It was too tight, exposing her upper body part, and her "flubber_"_ was bouncing around.

The make-up was actually fine, still a little too much, but much better then Giselle and Scarlett.

"Hello, Mariette." Jack said once we reached the counter. She turned to him and flashed a smile at him, battering her eyelashes.

"Oh Jack, how are you? What could I get you?" her eyes fell on me, and she placed her hand on her enlarged hip.

"Who is she?" she asked.

_Why are all these damn women asking who I am? _I looked at Jack and whispered,

"I'll have another slap coming if you insult me." he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"She's a friend." he said, casually.

"Just a friend?"

"Mariette, of course. Would I do anything else?" he asked, smiling.

"Silly me. What would you like for your drink?" she asked.

"Three rums, and, Isabelle, what do you want?" he hesitated.

"Wait, three rums, and a glass of water." he said. I looked at him, and he looked back.

"You don't want water. Fine. Some juice then, Mariette."

"Why can't I have any rum?" I asked Jack. He smiled as I was a little girl.

"Because, lu- Isabelle." he said, stopping as he was about to call me luv because of Mariette.

"Because is not a reason. Rum please." I told Mariette.

"No. No rum." he argued.

"You cannot tell me what to drink, or eat!"

"But I can leave you here."

"WILL WON'T LET ME GO!"

"THEN YOUR DEAR WILLIAM CAN STAY TOO!"

"What about Elizabeth?"

"I don't give a bloody damn about her!" he yelled, and I looked around. Everybody was staring at us, and even the pair making out had stopped to watch. I turned back to Jack, and glared at him.

"Well then, Jack, I'm going back to the _Interceptor_. Mariette, sorry about all of this." I whispered. _Be strong, Isabelle. In till you return to the Interceptor._

I turned around and started to walk back to the ship.

"IT'S CAPTAIN! LEARN HOW TO RESPECT PEOPLE!" he yelled. I quickly turn around, and slam my fist into the counter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you where a fucking officer, Captain!" I spat at him.

"Watch your language!" I closed my eyes, and told myself to relax

"You know what? This is ridicules. If it weren't for Elizabeth, I'd love to never see you again!" I said, and ran out from the bar, with people looking at me. I knew that Ja- _Captain-_ was staring down at me, but I just ran, and ran.

I heard Will get out of his chair, but I just ran. I ran through the town, hitting things and people as I went, but I just continued. I ran through the decks, and finally I was in the ship. I slammed down onto the railing on the side of the _Interceptor_ and cried.

All I did was cried. I didn't think, I just cried.

Footsteps echoed across the port, and I knew somebody was coming to see me. I was hoping it wasn't Jack. Anybody but Jack. I'd rather have a pirate take me off and kill me than see him.

"Isabelle!" I heard Will, and he came running to me. He slid down next to me, and put him arms around me. I wrapped mine around him, dug my head in his shoulder, and cried some more. It felt good to have him there. Somebody at least cared about me, apart from Elizabeth.

After what seemed hours, though it was only a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry Will. It's just that-" I started but Will shushed me.

"Isabelle, it's fine. We are here just because we both love Elizabeth, and we want to find her. What Jack said was outrageous. I mean about Elizabeth." he said, and I nodded.

"I love her so much, Will. Nobody can go insult her or anybody I love, and get passed me. I wish I could've just stabbed him, right there, but then who would take us to the _Black Pearl_? Who knows if he bloody will take us now." I said, finally wondering about what Jack said, and if he meant it.

"Don't worry, he'll take us to Elizabeth. He didn't mean what he said. You should've seen him after you left. He threw something at the wall- I think a cup filled with beer- and went outside. I was scared that he'd follow you, and hurt you some more, so I followed him. Thankfully he went out to the beach, and went to walk around."

"Why would you care, Will, if he had followed me?"

"Because, Isabelle, I love you. You're not just my best friend, but my sister, and you have to love and protect your sister." he looked at me, and smiled. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Will. I love you too." I said. I let go of him.

"So what is the next plan?" I asked.

"Well, Jack and Gibbs are going to talk and see if they can hoist up a crew to well, crew the _Interceptor_ along with us, and then I guess Jack is going to get us to the _Black Pearl_ and to Elizabeth." Will said, and we sat quiet for a moment.

"Would you like to go to your bed?" he asked.

"No, thank you Will. I'd rather just stay here and sleep in your arms, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." And that was how my night ending. Falling asleep in William Turner's loving arms.

**Aw, she fell asleep in two peoples arms now, ain't that sweet? So, hello again. I hope you liked it, and if you did, review. If you didn't, review too. Tell me if you like the fight that happened between Jack. Anywho, I have a quick Q of you. Do you think I should go and change the POV a couple of times- Isabelle, Jack, and Will. With Elizabeth, I only need her POV once, and that's when she and Jack are in the little island- or stick just with Isabelle? Thanks a lot. If you guys don't mind, please tell your friends, or PM me. Don't forget to review!**


	9. A New Friend

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm bloody sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, but I finally got the 9****th**** part done! YAY! This one Isabelle, Jack, Will, and Mister Gibbs go out and meet the new crew. Hope you guys like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original character, nor the original plot.**

The air was crisp when I woke up the following morning. I was still at the railing, as I wished, but Will was somewhere else.

I got up, and went to brush my hair, feeling it was a mess. I was going to the bathroom when I saw Will and Jack arguing in Jack's cabin

"I was just saying you should've been a little nicer to her. She was really crushed." Will whispered, and I barely heard it.

"About not trying out some rum?" Jack answered.

"No, she didn't really care about that. What you said about Elizabeth was what got her mad." Jack stayed silent.

"I've got to talk to her." Jack said.

"No, not yet. Let her cool down at first. She needs to cool down. Let her see the crew with us, and let her get used to them. Then try to talk to her." Will said, and Jack must've nodded because Will got up and started to leave.

I turned to quickly go to the bathroom so he wouldn't see me, but I didn't notice the broom standing right in front of me. I fell and made a huge noise.

Will and Jack ran to me, and Jack helped me up. I didn't thank him.

"Isabelle! Are you alright?" Will asked and I nodded.

"Yes, thank you Will. I was just going to the bathroom to fix my hair, but I tripped over something. Sorry." I said, starting to blush. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he saw Will look at him. He walked away.

"Come onto the deck, your hair looks gorgeous." Will said smiling and extending his hand. I took it.

"Of course it does." I said.

We walked onto the deck. The _Interceptor _was still in Tortuga, to enlighten my spirit, and looked like it wasn't going anywhere soon. I sighed. Did I want to stay here? No. N-O.

Mister Gibbs emerged from a cabin.

"Alright there, Miss. Isabelle? Heard a big bang." he asked.

"Yes, thank you. Sorry if I awoke you."

"No, ye didn't."

"That's good. Sorry about it anyway." I said, and walked to the railing where I slept.

Tortuga wasn't much different from last night. There was a decrease in the drunken people, but that was about it.

A man came walking by holding a bottle of rum, and winked at me, but when he saw I was with Will, he gave him the finger.

I opened my mouth, and him his finger back.

"Isabelle. You're a lady. You don't do that." Will said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Does a lady get in jail with a pirate or does she ever steal a ship?" I asked.

"No."

"Well, there you go." Will laughed.

"I am not funny. Don't you dare laugh at me!" I exclaimed, punching Will in the stomach lightly. He played along, and pretended to fall down. I busted out laughing.

Gibbs and Jack turned around from their conversation, and looked at us. Will quickly got up.

Having an awkward silence between the four of us, especially between Jack and I, I spoke up.

"So, Mister Gibbs. Are we going to met the crew or not?" I asked. They looked surprised at first, but quickly regained.

"Oh yes, of course." he said and lead us down to a port.

Along the way, we had to stop constantly. Every other women there would come up to Jack and flirt and make kissy faces and ask when he'd come to their house. Finally when a dark haired woman (pretty ugly in my opinion) came and flirted, I had enough.

"Ok. Look here, Miss. . . Person. . . Thing." I said, moving my hands around, not 100% sure she was a human, let alone a woman.

"If you would be so kind enough for just now, LET US BLOODY WELL GO TO OUR MEETING! Afterwards, you can be all over him. I don't bloody care." I yelled at her, and everybody looked at me.

"Who are you?" she asked like she wasn't scared of me, but I knew she was.

"Look, I have a headache, and you are not making it any better. Please, just go now, and you can have Jack all to yourself later." I said, politely this time.

"'Luv, just go. I'll catch up later with you." Jack said and winked at her.

_He always called me luv. I miss him._ I thought without thinking. _Isabelle! What the bloody hell is wrong with you! He's a pirate who, as you heard him, doesn't give a bloody damn about Elizabeth!_ I thought.

As I was arguing with my emotions, (who were completely wrong) I didn't help but notice Jack pushing girls away now. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes were all warm and kind and… _Isabelle! Stop it! His eyes are nothing! He is nothing! Stop it!_

At last, thank ye- the Lord, we were at a port were a line of people were waiting. I wasn't impressed, and neither was Will.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" he asked Jack like I would if I were talking to him. Of course Jack ignored him, as he would ignore me.

"You, sailor!" Jack yelled to an older man with a beautiful parrot sitting on his shoulder.

"Cotton, sir." Mister Gibbs cut in.

"Mr. Cotton...do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked Cotton, though he didn't answer back.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!" Jack yelled.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out," Cotton stuck out his tongue, and I turned away.

"Alright, I am officially creeped out." I said, and I swear I heard Jack chuckle. I turned back when Cotton closed his mouth.

Apart from his missing tongue, I liked Cotton. He seemed very nice, and kind.

"So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Mister Gibbs continued.

"Mr. Cotton's...parrot. Same question." Jack asked.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" Cotton yelled with a squeaky little voice that reminded me of Abigail, as I called her. She was a parrot I once found when my family and I went to visit Lord Beckett.

Ghastly he is, and seems to fancy me, unlike most men. They fancy my sister. I shuddered at the thought of him.

"Mostly, we figure, that means "yes.'" Mister Gibbs continued.

"Of course it does." Jack said and turned to Will.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Will answered.

"And what's the benefit for us?" a woman's voice rang through. I looked over to where she was standing, with a hat pulled over her head, probably to hide. I couldn't see her face, only to know that it was dark, as well as her hair.

Jack walked over to her, pulled off the hat, and reveled a very beautiful women underneath. She had gorgeous brown eyes, warm, yet different than Jack's. Much different.

"Anamaria!" Jack exclaimed to the dark-skinned woman. She smirked, and slapped him across the face.

I choked back a giggle.

"You stole my ship!" she yelled.

"Actually -" Jack started, but got cut off by another slap in the face. This time I laughed.

"...borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." Jack continued, rubbing his red cheek.

"But you didn't!" she yelled.

"You'll get another one."

"I will." Anamaria said, pointing a long finger at him.

"A better one." Will said.

"A better one!" Jack copied.

"That one." Will said, nodding towards the _Interceptor._

"What one? That one? Aye, that one. What say you?" Jack finally said, and the crew all yelled "Aye!"

"Anchors aweigh!" Cotton's parrot yelled. Anamaria turned and looked at me.

"Who is she?" she asked, and I rolled my eyes. What a common question here.

"Who, her? Isabelle Swann. Daughter of the Governor of Port Royal. Best friend of William Turner, and a bloody good sword fighter." Jack said. I was astonished he remembered all of that.

"Oh, so she's just a pretty princess." Anamaria asked, as if she cared less. Everybody was watching us now, because they wanted to see who I was.

I laughed.

"A princess? A pretty princess? Look mate, I ain't no princess. Princesses are snobby little brats. Princess wear gowns." I told her. She shrugged.

"So? You're still one of those girly-girls who don't want dirt in their nails." Anamaria said, slightly mocking me.

"Alright. Let us see. I've been put in jail with a pirate for disgracing the new Commodore, my sister has been captured by some evil pirates, my best friend here," I pointed to Will.

"Got us out. We stole the fastest ship from the Navy, sailed to Tortuga. Everyday since I was 14, I've practiced sword fighting 3 hours a day, 7 days a week with Will. I dread gowns, you can't breath in them, and I'd rather play in the mud, then sit around in one of those, tea parties, alright, mate?" I said, and Anamaria looked quite astonished. I smiled.

"Yes, Isabelle. Now tell me, how old are you?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see if you're my age. You've got a temper like mine."

"I'm 17." I said, yet not quite clear why she wanted to know my age.

"Alright. I'm sorry, Isabelle. I was wrong, mate. Welcome to the crew." she stuck out her hand. I grabbed it.

"Rather, I should say that." we laughed, and headed to the ship, with the rest of the crew following us.

**Awww. They still ain't friends, but at least Isabelle met a girl so can talk to about girl stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I hope that you'll review and tell your friends. Love ya, me mates!**


	10. Lost One Yet Got One

**A/N: Hey mates! This is the 10th**** chapter! I hope ya'll like it. Nothing much happens, but you still have to read it. Hope you will like it!**

**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own any of the original characters nor the original plot!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

The wind was blowing fiercely when we got to Isla de Muerta. I shivered, and looked down at the sea. It was a crystal blue, yet a dark age. Seeing nothing though the eerie fog, but the fog lifted, it was a beautiful sight.

I was looking at some random fish when I saw the first shipwreck slowly swift by. I glued my eyes onto it, that is, in till I saw that it wasn't the only one here.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." A voice crept behind me. I turned around and saw Will and Mister Gibbs standing next to each other. I walked over to them.

"Yes it is, Mister Gibbs." I said.

We look at Jack who is fiddling around with his no good compass. Doesn't point north, or any direction.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked for both of us, something he was now very good at.

"He bloody well uses it a lot." I said, pointing out the obvious. Jack was now looking at his compass, facing us. He gradually lifted his eyes to me, and when he saw that I was looking at him, he shut the compass shut, and shook it. Hard.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_." Mister Gibbs said, and I slowly turned my glance from Jack (who was still opening the compass and shacking it) to him.

"What?" I asked.

"He failed to mention that." Will added. I turned to him.

"Way to point to obvious, mate." Will smiled at me, and looked at Mister Gibbs.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Mister Gibbs continued, leaving me with a open mouth. _Bastards. Bloody, bloody bastard. Bloodier than Norrington. That's what happened to Jack after Bootstrap Bill. Oh poor Jack. No wonder he is so. . . Jackish. _I though, thinking about Jack's former first mate, and Will seemed to agreed with me by saying,

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" he did the Jackish moves. Mister Gibbs shook his head.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, Isabelle, when a pirate's marooned he's a given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well, that won't do much good hunting nor to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that single shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save on one man - his mutinous first mate." Mister Gibbs said.

"_Barbossa._" Will said. Jack had told us briefly about him, and I have learned to hate him. The Barbossa Bastard. That's what I call 'im.

"Aye." Mister Gibbs said.

_**Jack's POV**_

"Wait. How did Jack get off the island?" I heard Isabelle ask. I knew they were talking about me, so I crept in closer, making sure the story was rightly said.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and he waited there three days and three nights 'til all manner of sea creatures 'came acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs said, and I looked at Isabelle. She didn't believe it. I could tell from her face. Not at all.

"Sea turtles?" Will asked, disbelieving. Stupid wrench.

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs said.

"Hard to believe Mister Gibbs. And how did Jack rope those turtles together? Surely he didn't have any rope." Isabelle said, and I smirked from her cleverness. She was brilliant.

Gibbs didn't know what to say. _Time to lie, Jack._ I told myself.

"Human hair...from my back." I said. They all turned around. Isabelle had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Will looked mildly interested, and Gibbs was, well, Gibbs.

"Mister Gibbs, let go of the anchor. Will, go do something worth your time." I said, and they quickly leaving Isabelle and I.

"Well, seeing you're not going to boss me around, I'm going to go to the railing, and stare at the ocean floor as if I cared about my life. Bye now." she said, and started to walk away, but I wasn't letting her walk away this time. I grabbed her around the arm, and spun her so that her beautiful face was inches away from mine. I stared into her brown eyes and she looked into mine. They were filled with hatred yet they had a gleam in them.

"You shouldn't say a thing about your life like that, luv." I told her.

"Ok, well then. Your life is horrible. Bloody pirate. Nobody's proud of you. . ." she said, and I smirked.

"Nor some else's, Miss. Swann."

"Excuse me, Captain. I have better things to do that be forced to talk to a person that I do not enjoy being around." I opened my mouth.

"What a rude thing to say." she shrugged, and tried to pull away but I held onto her.

"Look, Isabelle. I want to apologize for how I acted in Tortuga. It was rightfully wrong. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm sorry." I said, and she looked at me. She looked at me for what seemed hours, yet it was only a couple of passing seconds.

Finally, she burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Your all forgiven, Captain." and pulled her arm from my grasp.

"Jack. It's Jack!" I yelled as she walked away.

"Of course, Jack." she yelled back.

I was bloody happy she forgave me. Hell knew what I would do if she didn't.

I bloody well missed her. Stupid compass. At least it would work now.

I sighed and walked over to where Will and Isabelle where talking.

_**Isabelle's POV**_

"Will, you are hilarious, but I suppose you are right. Arnold does look like a girl." I said. Arnold was this young man in Port Royal who fancied, not Elizabeth, not me, but Will. Will hated him, for good reason.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." A voice said behind me, and I slightly jumped, yet I knew it was Jack.

"Ah, yes. We should go I guess." I said, and they looked at me.

"You are not going." Will said. I glared at him and looked at Jack.

"Jack, I can go right?" I said, using my flirtatious smile, and fluttering my eyelashes. It didn't work.

"Need to try harder, luv." he just said winking, and left with Will. I stomped my foot. Running to the railing, I yelled some curse words at them, but they didn't stop. They kept sailing through the murky waters.

"Isn't fair, eh?" I heard a woman's voice, and saw it was Anamaria.

"Oh, I'll show them one day. I'll show hi- them good. A lady is more deadlier that a man." I said with anger.

Anamaria laughed, and handed me a cup. I grabbed it, but didn't drink it. She had one too, and was drinking her own.

"Thanks, but what is it?" I asked.

"Oh, your's is water."

"Let me guess. Your's is rum."

"Nope. Pure water as yours. I ain't no alcoholic." she said, and I laughed.

"I hope they come back safely with Elizabeth." I said. Anamaria raised one of her eyebrows.

"So who is this Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Oh, she's my sister. She's bloody beautiful. She's got brown eyes, the color of chocolate, and this soft hair. And she's so kind, and sweet." I said.

"Looks like she's number one."

"Oh yes. Elizabeth is always number one. I'm always second, but I learned to live with it." I shrugged.

"Anamaria! Need you 'ere to clean up to deck!" Mister Gibbs yelled from the shadows.

"Duty calls." she said, starting to walk. I ran to her.

"Here, I'll help. Nothing else to do here." I said and she smiled.

We grabbed the mops from the railing and dipped it in the bucket. Mopping around, we talked about her life as a pirate, and my life as the governor's daughter. Time flew by.

"Here they come!" Marty, a short pirate yelled. I dropped the mop and ran to were a little boat was sailing. I couldn't see yet who was in it, but I waited.

Finally, I saw them. Elizabeth and Will. I squealed, and helped them climb out of the boat.

I ran into her arms, and she hugged me. Then I ran to Will, and thanked him. I started to ran to Jack, to thank him for leading us here, when I noticed something.

"Where's Jack?" I asked. Elizabeth turned and looked at everybody.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" she asked and I nodded slightly.

"He fell behind." Will said quietly, and I shook my head. _No he didn't. I should've went._

"Keep to the code!" Mister Gibbs yelled.

"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quick, you divvies!" Anamaria yelled on top of him.

"No! Blast with the code! It's more like guidelines!" I yelled back to everybody.

"Isabelle. It's what Jack wanted." Mister Gibbs said, and they went back to work, excluding Will, Elizabeth, and I. Will wrapped my in his arms, expecting me in his arms. I rejected them.

"No Will. I'm not going to cry. I'm going to fight back. What did you do to Jack?"

**Well, that is the end to chapter 10. I hoped you all liked it. If you guys can do me a favor, two things. One, please rate, and two, can you guys tell me what you think of Isabelle, and the rest of the characters and how they are acting. **


	11. What the Hell

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in some while, but it's better than nothing. I hope you'll enjoy this.**

**Special thanks to Yune - The Ravenclaw Writer. She has helped me a lot with my writing. Go check her story out, if you like Harry Potter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original characters nor the original plot for POTC, but I do own Isabelle and my own semi-plot.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy!**

Will looked at me, mouth open.

"I didn't do anything." he lied. I knew him long enough. Whenever he lied, he couldn't look anybody in the eye.

He was dodging my eyes.

"What did you do to him?" I asked him again, getting angrier.

"I didn't do anything, Isabelle. I just told you." he said, gritting his teeth. I closed my eyes.

"Will, I don't care if you did anything. I want to know if you're lying to me!" I tried to say calmly, but my voice was starting to break.

Will stayed silent for a moment. A hard breeze flew by, and I shivered, but I kept my glare on Will.

"I hit him with an oar, and left him to deal with the pirates. I knew he wouldn't save Elizabeth. He wants the _Pearl _and that's it." Will said quietly, but I heard every word.

"Thank you." I said, and quickly walked to my cabin, the second largest apart from Jack's. Or what used to be Jack. I bet Elizabeth would get it. She's so _perfect. _

I slammed the door shut, loud enough that Will and Elizabeth could hear. The bed was inviting me in, and I laid down on it, but I didn't cry. Not this time. If I learned anything from being here with pirates, it's that crying doesn't help with your matters.

_Jack's a pirate. He'll survive. And why do I care so much? He's a pirate! A bloody pirate! And now I have Elizabeth! She's safe and sound. _I thought, and decided not to worry about Jack anymore.

Well, I decided that, but didn't really have much luck.

I thought about the time when he first told me about Barbossa.

_**Flashback Before Tortuga**_

_The wind was dreadfully cold, and I was shivering, but yet was too lazy to get up and go steal Jack's coat. I always thought it wasn't that cold in the Caribbean._

"'_Ere, luv. You're bound to catch a cold wearing a shirt like yours." Jack spoke, startling me. I turned and saw him standing, taking off his coat. His eyes were gleaming like the sun with a hint of warmth. How did he always do that?_

"_Bloody hell Jack, you don't need to do that." I said, but hungrily took the coat, slipping it on._

_It was warm and comfy, and even though it was far to big for me, I enjoyed it._

"_But I did." Jack remarked._

"_Thank you." I gratefully said, and turned back to the railing, with Jack quickly repeating me._

"_If you don't mind me asking Jack, why did you agree to come on this trip? I mean, Will and Elizabeth both tried to turn you in, and I'm not so big of a help." I said, and Jack looked far into the distance, deep in thought._

"_Look, a long time ago, I was on the Black Pearl for ages. I had a great first mate, Barbossa, and he was loyal, and all. Then one day, they got me really mad by stealing my bloody ship. You saw the curse. Only be lifter when the blood is repayed." Jack answered my question, and I was going to ask what he meant by all that, but Will called him to go and help him on the deck._

"_Lifter when the blood is repayed. What the bloody hell did he mean by that?" I quietly asked myself. Turning around, I look at Jack arguing with Will about something, and I smiled. _

_Men, why do they always fight?_

_**End**_

I put all the facts I knew about Jack together, from what he told me to what Gibbs told me, but damn it! It still didn't make sense. Blast that old, good for nothing son of a. . .

The door started to knock again.

"Isabelle? Are you in there? May I come in?" Elizabeth's gentle voice rang. I straightened myself up, and the bed, and yelled out,

"Yea, Elizabeth. You may come in." I said, accidentally mocking her. Luckily, she didn't catch it.

Once she had the door open, she flied to me and grasped me into a big hug. I hugged her back.

"Oh Isabelle! I dare say we never would've seen each other again. You're my hero! My savor!" she said, and I blushed slightly.

"You wouldn't be here if there wasn't any Will Turner, or the crew, or Jack."

"Jack? It's hard to believe such a man would come to try and save me. Unlikable, isn't?" I looked down, and she took hold of my hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know Elizabeth. Everything was fine in my life, I was missing some adventure, yes, but it was fine till Jack came. He is a pirate, but more than a pirate, he is a good man. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here right now. I would be in that blasted jail cell." I said, letting some of my anger get out.

"So, this Jack had saved my life from death right?" she asked.

"It was Will too." I smiled.

"So enough about my boring life. How are you and Will?"

"Will and I. Nothing. Nothing happened and nothing will. We are just friends." she said more to herself, blushing like mad. I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

Suddenly, loud shouts and screams echoed the cabin.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask Elizabeth, and run to the deck with Elizabeth following me.

"What the hell is going on?" I repeated, only this time to Anamaria.

"The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us." she replied. I turned around, and sure enough, there she was. Dark. Dangerous. _Fast._

"What are we going to do." I said, reading everybody's mind.

"We're shallower on the draft, right?" Elizabeth said, stepping in.

"Aye." Anamaria agreed.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough." Mister Gibbs yelled.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" Anamaria commanded.

"Anything that we can afford to lose...see that it's lost!" Mister Gibbs added and we all ran to go find thing we could afford to lose.

I was running around when I saw 10 huge barrels of rum laying on the wall in the lower part of the ship. _From Tortuga, I presume._ It thought, and smiled. All the men were running around, dropping all the things they could find over seas.

I picked up one barrel and saw that it was heavy, but not so heavy. Maybe 20-30 pounds, give or take a few.

Happily, I walked to the deck and threw the barrel in the wide sea. Will came up to me.

"All that hard work in the blacksmith's really does pay off, huh? Anymore barrels?" he asked, and I nodded, leading him to the rum.

After that was taken care of, we ran to Anamaria for any more ideas, but I decided to take a glance at the _Black Pearl_, and I deeply regretted it. She was gaining on us quickly, and had now grown on more oars. A lot more.

"It was a good plan...up 'til now." Anamaria pointed out, looking at the oars.

"We have to fight! We won't outrun the _Black Pearl!_ It's not near impossible, it is impossible! We have to fight!" I yelled to everybody near and around me.

"With what?" Anamaria asked.

"Anything! Everything!" Will yelled.

"Load the guns! Case shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass!" Mister Gibbs cried, and the crew ran off to set the cannons with interesting object. Like Will said, "Anything and Everything!"

"With a will!" Mister Gibbs added.

"The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." he said.

"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" I said.

"It certainly has the element of surprise." Will agreed. Anamaria looked at us.

"You're daft, Isabelle. You both are!" she said.

"Daft like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, you dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Mister Gibbs yelled to the crew that wasn't setting the cannons.

"Let go!" I yell at Anamaria, and she let's go of the helm.

"Keep us steady, man. Now!" Will said.

"FIRE!" I yelled to the crew and they stared firing the cannon. The ground was shaking, and I was terrified, yet interested. One of our cannons blew to the _Black Pearl _and made a huge hole in her side.

"We need more ideas, lasses!" Mister Gibbs yelled at us. I turned at him and shrugged.

"It's your turn." Elizabeth said.

"We need us a devil's dowry." Mister Gibbs said. Anamaria pulled out a pistol and pointed it to Elizabeth's head, grabbing her. Surprisaly, the pistol didn't make me shudder, or even sequel.

"We'll give 'em her." she said. Will shock his head.

"She's not what they want."

"The medallion." Elizabeth said, and Will went to look for this medallion. I looked at Elizabeth curiously, but she mouthed the words "later."

If there is a later.

Suddenly, a cannon came flashing by, and it hit one of the masts, making it fall down, and making wood fly everywhere. I duck in time, for a large piece of wood was flying at me in high speed. Luckily, it hit somebody else.

I looked up and saw a manly figure flying into our deck. I quickly ran to him with a hand on my sword in case it was a pirate. Mister Gibbs followed.

"Jack!" he said.

"Jack?" I asked, smiling.

"Aye, Jack." he answered.

Jack got up from the upper deck and walked down to us. I was smiling madly, Elizabeth looked mad, and Mister Gibbs, was Mister Gibbs. Holding out a flask, Jack handed it to Mister Gibbs.

"Bloody empty." Jack scowled, but Mister Gibbs looked grateful. I walked to Jack.

"Though you'd be dead by now." I said.

"Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he said back, and smiled. I was about to hug him (why, I don't know) but Elizabeth was being fought by a pirate and we went to help her. Jack pulled him off her, and a pushed him into the ocean.

"That's not very nice. Where's the medallion?" he asked Elizabeth. What's all this about the bloody medallion?

"Wrench!" Elizabeth said, trying to slap him, but failed with Jack catching her wrist.

I looked at the bandage wrapped around her wrist, and saw that she was keeping some secrets from me.

"Ahhh. Where's dear William?" Jack asked, and we both widened our eyes.

"Will…" Elizabeth said and then we saw him under a grate.

"Will!" she yelled and went to try and get him out. I would've follow if a big pirate didn't come and step in front of me.

I ran my sword through him, and ran away, trying not to fell guilty.

"Monkey!" Jack said out of random, and I looked to where he was looking. Sure enough, a monkey was running, holding a necklace. Jack ran after him, and I ran after Jack.

"What is this medallion all about?" I asked him, running.

"I'll tell you later, just grab that blasted monkey and the medallion!" Jack said, climbing on a fallen post. I followed.

"Why, thank you, Jack." A cold voice said, and I looked up, seeing a pirate stand before Jack and I, now in possession of the medallion.

His hair was thin, and gray the color of ashes. The face was wrecked, filled with wrinkles, and frown lines. The eyes where the most fearful, a blue with the whites turned yellow.

"You're welcome." Jack said, and the pirate smiled.

"Not you. We named the monkey "Jack." Gents, our hope is restored!" he cried, and all the pirates cheered.

A big hand grabbed my waist and mouth, and knocked me out unconscious.

**So, how did ya'll like it? If you don't mind, could you tell me if you'd want me to continue with this through all the movies. Thanks. Remember, review if you can!**


	12. A Sip of Rum

**A/N: Hey guys! This one is pretty lengthy, but in my eyes, it's a good chapter. Lot of Elizabeth and Isabelle, and Isabelle, and Jack action. Nothing to bad, haha.**

**Thanks for all the awesome review! You guys rock.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original character not the original plot, but Isabelle and my storyline is mine.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

My arms and my waist was tied to something when I woke up. I pulled forward. Nothing. I pulled sideways and bumped into something, or more like someone.

"Ain't no use, Isabelle." Anamaria said, and I noticed that I was tied to a mast. Tied to the mast in the _Black Pearl._

"Any of you as much as thinks the word "parley," I'll have your guts for garters." a man said. He was almost bald and had completely yellow eyes.

"Hey, want to guess what I'm thinking?" I asked him smirking.

"This 'ere a dangerous game to place, poppet. Don't try." he spat back.

_Elizabeth. _I looked around to find her going under the ropes and she ran to the railing, or tried to.

A loud boom cried through the sea air, and I saw that the _Interceptor_ had blown up. Wait, wasn't Will in the. . .

"WILL!" I yelled as tears rolled up in my eyes. Elizabeth did just the same, yet she also tried to tackle Barbossa.

"You godless savage! Stop it!" she yelled at him.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time, it holds fair now you return the favor." he said in return, and merely pushed her to a couple of the crew members, which took hold of the screaming Elizabeth.

I pushed myself under the ropes, and walked up to Barbossa, striking him. After the first slap, he grabbed my hand, and looked at me.

Even though I was terribly scared of him, especially his eyes, I glared him.

"Don't you ever touch my sister." I hissed, nostrils flaring. He looked at me deeper, and his fierce face disappeared.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked him.

"Isabelle?" Barbossa said. I stared at him confused. How did he know my name? Did Elizabeth ever talk about me?

"Ho-" I started, but got interrupted by somebody's voice.

"Barbossa." that voice happened to be William Turners. I sighed from relief, and Elizabeth was bouncing.

"She goes free. They both do." Will said, and pointed a pistol at Barbossa, who was still holding my wrist. Doesn't Will know that these people can't be killed.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"She goes free." Will repeated

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa said. Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Will really did need that.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack pleaded to Will quietly.

"You can't. . ." Will said, and pointed the pistol towards his own neck. Bloody hell, what is he doing?

"But I can."

"Like that." Jack said.

"Will, what? Why? Don't!" I yelled, trying to pull free from Barbossa's grip, but I was unsuccessful.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, obviously amused by all of this.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch." Jack said, running up to Barbossa and me.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will said, and Jack walked back, disappointed.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." said a skinny and fragile looking pirate who's left eye looked as it wasn't made for him.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will said, and I got scared. If Barbossa said no, Will would kill himself. Elizabeth was struggling, trying to get to Will.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said, and Will answered with,

"Elizabeth and Isabelle go free."

"We know about Elizabeth, but Isabelle too?" Barbossa asked, and I raised one of my eyebrows.

"I'll pull the trigger." Will threatened. I shook my head.

"Of course. Anything else?" Barbossa said, and Will thought for a moment, and looked around, stopping at something.

"And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed." Will finally said.

"Agreed." Barbossa said, and smiled the most hideous smile.

Elizabeth was the first one of the plank, and I was shortly after.

"Go on, poppet! Go walk the plank!" Pintel said, the pirate who warned me about the "game" I was playing.

Elizabeth was hesitating. She didn't want to go, and Will wasn't so pleased either.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" he yelled at him while being held by pirates.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." he said and crackled. Will got gagged up.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa asked, and the whole crew yelled "Aye!" as an answer.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." he said to Elizabeth, who was wearing a blood red gown, much like the ones in Tortuga. I knew it wasn't hers, since she doesn't wear such clothing, but I'd never have guessed it was Barbossa's.

She took it off, leaving her only in a simple white dress. Might've been her nightgown.

"Goes with your black heart." she said.

Elizabeth threw the nightgown to Barbossa. He caught it, lifting his hands in the air along with mine as he was still holding my wrist. As if he never wanted to let me go. Pressing it against his face, he said,

"Ooh, it's still warm." the group laughed, and Barbossa threw the dress back.

"Off you go! Come on!" A pirate yelled as Elizabeth was standing on the plank.

"Too long!" Bo'sun said, a dark-skinned pirate with many painted tattoos, and stomped on the plank, causing Elizabeth the fall.

Will squirmed around while I stood still as I knew I was next.

"Going to miss you again, but I'll-" Barbossa whispered, but the end got cut off as a seagull cried. He pushed my onto the plank, and finally let go of my wrist. I was red, but not yet bruised.

"I honestly say it was a pleasure meeting you all. Then again, I do lie." I said smirking.

"Tata, ya flighty blasted bastards!" I said as I faced them and did a head first back flip into the water.

I hit the water almost instantly, and swam quickly to Elizabeth.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"No." she quietly said.

"Elizabeth, I need to know the truth about everything. I need to know." I said. She nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry for keeping a secret from you, but I was waiting for the right time. And I'm not the only one who hasn't been telling the whole story." she said, and I sighed.

"Fine, tell me once we got on land, and then I'll tell you my story. Deal?" I questioned.

"Deal." she answered and went of doing a breast stroke while I followed. Soon, we were even, and then eventually I was on the island, while Elizabeth was still swimming and Jack was close behind her. I took off my shoes, rolled up my trousers and undid two of my button of my shirt, one on the bottom and on the top. My hair was soaking wet, but I didn't have a comb so I had to leave it like it was. I sat down on the sand and looked for Jack and Elizabeth.

Jack and Elizabeth were now on the beach and Jack was talking to her. I couldn't feel but a little jealous. Just a little. Alright, a lot, but it Elizabeth was beautiful and all, and well, maybe he'd like her better than me. _Whoa, wait a second. Since when do you care about who Jack thinks is pretty? Yea, never. _I thought, and went to thinking about Will and what to do about him while Jack and Elizabeth went off to more of the inland part of the island.

_Alright, so all I can truthfully say I know is that Will is with some crew of misfit pirates that turn into the living dead in the moonlight, they need some medallion, and the blood to be repayed. Helpful. Helpful. _I thought, but I needed to think more logically. I searched through my brain for any medallion.

_There was the necklace that looked kind of like a medallion that Norrington gave Elizabeth on her 19__th__ birthday. No, she lost that. What about the one that she found from when she was little. The one with the pirate's skull on it? No, that's not it. Well, maybe. Yes! Yes! That's the one. But where had she gotten that from? She didn't steal it from somebody, had she?_

_Alright, the blood to be repayed? The blood to be repayed. What did that mean? Who's blood? Why blood? God, this was complicated. Let's see. Who's blood could they need. Certainly it wasn't Elizabeth, for they already had her, and it wasn't Jack's either. Mine, they would've kept me. Will. Will. Yes, it might be Will, for they didn't want for him to kill himself. Yes. _

_So, they need the pirate medallion, and Will's blood for what? How much blood? That, I can't figure out._

I decided to leave my brain alone for a while. It needed a break. I wasn't tired, so I couldn't fall asleep. There was nothing to do here, so I decided to walk around the island. Maybe I'll find Elizabeth and she'll tell me her story and I'll her mine. Or what is left of mine.

The sun was almost at sunset, but it wasn't quite there. An hour or two and it'll happen, but not yet. It was burning my skin lightly, but as I already had my tan, I wouldn't get burnt. Any animals here were being good at hiding, or there were none at all. The seagulls were the only ones that were present, squawking with a high sequel.

"Shut up!" I yelled at them, and they stopped for maybe half a second, then returned back to giving me a headache. I glared at them, but then realized that the glare wouldn't help with anything. I sighed and walked away.

It took my around thirty minutes to see that I was already retracing my footprints.

"Isabelle! Isabelle, where are you? Oh, Isabelle!" I heard Elizabeth calling me.

"Yes Elizabeth? I'm right here." I called out. I turned and saw her looking around, until see saw me. Jack was right beside her, looking for me, but holding three bottles of something.

"Oh, there you are! Where did you go?" Elizabeth asked me, giving a hug.

"I was just walking around the island. Bloody short." I said sadly, and Jack walked up to me. He had his trousers curled up like mine, his shirt was loose like always, and he was walking barefoot.

"Here, luv." he said giving me a bottle.

"What's this?" I asked him while he gave Elizabeth hers, and was opening his own.

"Rum." he answered calmly.

"Rum?"

"Aye, rum." I looked at the bottle and opened it. Elizabeth was doing the same, and she glanced at me. I shrugged, put my mouth on it, and dipped my tongue in. A burning feeling spread down my throat, and I nearly threw up.

"How do you drink this?" I asked Jack gagging. He just smiled and drank his.

Elizabeth had finally came to drinking hers, and gagged like I did.

"Despicable." she muttered, and went to sit down on the beach, far away that she couldn't hear us. I looked at Jack who was drinking his rum. The burning feeling was still there, and I shook my head.

I walked to Elizabeth and sat down, holding my rum.

"Well, you promised me something." I reminded her. She smiled.

"Alright, well, remember the crossing from London? When we found Will, I went to make sure he was alright. Well, what I found was the medallion I once showed you. It was Will's and I took it. I was afraid that he was a pirate." she started.

"You took something from Will?" I asked her, taking a sip of the rum.

"Well, I was afraid. Wouldn't you do the same?" I didn't answer.

"Anyway, on the day of the Commodores promotion, I went to bed like usual, and the pirates attacked. The came our house, looting and killing the servants. Pintel and Ragetti went after me, and they found me, getting ready to kill, but I told them "Parley." They took me to Barbossa, and I threatened to drop the medallion if they didn't leave Port Royal alone. He asked my what my name was, and I said Elizabeth Turner, and that I was a maid at the governor's house.

"I had to have dinner with Barbossa, and I tried to kill him with a butter knife, but as you know, they don't die. He told me the story of how the became the living dead. They were sailing when they found Isla De Muerta, and they found the treasure lying on the rocks. Being pirates, they grabbed all that they could, but the curse came with it. No longer could they feel warmth or coldness. They were hungry and their thirst couldn't be quenched. On moonlight, they would turn into skeletons. They couldn't died. Soon, they figured that they needed to return all the 882 pieces of gold, and to have the blood of a Turner..

"They figured that I was the Turner, and so they took me to the island, were they had all the pieces, apart from Will's one, which they soon added. Barbossa did this ritual, and cut my hand. It didn't work, and that's when he slapped me, knocked me down the rock. Will found me, and we left without Jack. And then you know the rest." she said, and I stared at my feet.

"So they are only going to cut his hand?" I asked her. She shook her head.

""They aren't taking anymore chances." she said, and I realized that she meant that he was going to die.

"He loves you, you know." I told her. She laughed, and I drank some rum.

"No he doesn't. He just loves me as a sister, or friend."

"He loves me like that, but he truly loves you. He was the one that got us out of jail to find you." I said.

"It's your turn to tell the story." she said, and I laughed, taking couple sips from my rum.

So I did. I told her everything, from the jail break to mine and Jack's fight. From how I find it odd that Barbossa knew my name, and how I had a meltdown. She stayed silent when I finished telling the story. The only thing I kept private was how I felt about Jack, but she seemed to figure that out.

"So, what's between you and Jack?" she asked, and I turned to look at Jack. He was drinking, and skipping around, humming a tune. I smiled. It was true that he was handsome, but something about his eyes made me melt. They were so warm. I shook my head.

"Nothing. We're friends." I said, and realized that I had drunk more than half of my rum while Elizabeth drank two sips, but I couldn't stop. I drank some sips.

"Sure, that's true. I see how you look at him. And how he looks at you." she said laughing.

"Funny, Elizabeth, but it's not true." I said, and got up.

"Let's go make a fire. Might get chilly later in the evening." I said, and went to get some firewood with Elizabeth following me.

We needed Jack's help to make the fire, but we finally got a blazing fire, that was pretty big. Jack and I were on our second rum, and Elizabeth wasn't yet half way done. I started to laugh when I saw that.

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" we all sang and danced around the fire.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh." Jack said, and fell down, pulling me down with him. Elizabeth went to sit down next to the tides.

"When I get the _Pearl back_, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!" he said.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main." I told him giggling.

"Not just the Spanish Main, luv. The entire ocean...the entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails - that's what a ship needs, but what a ship is...what the _Black Pearl _really is...is freedom." he said, and put his arm around me.

"When I get it back, you and I will travel the whole world together." he exclaimed, waving him arms.

"What about Will and Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Oh, they can stay and make hundreds of little babies." he said, and I laughed.

"Well, then, Captain Sparrow, I agree to this little voyage." I said. Jack took another sip of rum, and got knocked out. I stared at him, and took a gulp of rum. I was tired, so I laid down next to him, and fell asleep.**Truthfully, it was fun typing the part where Isabelle was drunk. It was short, but fun. Anyway, please review or PM me, I'll greatly appreciate it! Hope you liked it.**


	13. A Burn of Rum

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the waiting, but I had Writer's Block. It's over now! Yay! Anyway, thank you for all those awesome reviews. I can't believe that this is almost done. I think I'm going to do the next two movies because I have some of the plot done in my head. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don' own any of the original characters nor the original plot.**

**Enjoy!**

I woke up to warmth, and a small breeze. My eyes flashed open, and I realized that I was laying in Jack's arms. One of his arms were under me, the other was over, and my hand was lying on top of his rising chest.

_Oh God, what happened.? The last thing that I remember was getting some firewood and tripping over Jack. And then Elizabeth started to laugh._ _Elizabeth!_ I thought, and turned around. Or more like I tried to. Jack's hold was strong.

"Elizabeth!" I whispered, looking to where she was sitting. It wasn't far from us.

"Oh, you're up. That's great." she said quietly.

"What happened last night?" I asked her, and Jack snored in my ear.

"You drank a lot, and you sang and danced with Jack."

"Did I do anything else?"

"No. You talked a little, but that's it." she said, and I sighed from relief.

"I'm going to burn the rum. What to help?" she asked.

"Would I ever? Stupid rum. Could you help me up?" asked, being stuck in Jack's arms. Elizabeth nodded, and took my arms, pulling me up. It was hard, but finally we got free.

Jack turned to the side were I was laying, and muttered something, but I didn't hear it.

"Thank y- Oh, my head!" I said, rubbing my head. A pain was throbbing and it was horrible.

"That's what happens when you drink two bottles of rum." she pointed out.

"Two bottles? God, I'm going to kill Jack for giving me all that." I said and Elizabeth laughed.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself yesterday."

"Well, I was bloody drunk." I said, trying to defend myself.

"Yea, ok." she said, and we went to set a fire to the rum bottles.

They were heavy. The rum barrels I mean. Unlike the ones in the ship, they had metal encrusted in them, so that added a couple pounds, and to add, the barrels were a bit bigger.

"Need help?" I asked Elizabeth. She was actually keeping up pretty fairly.

"I can manage, thank you though." Elizabeth said smiling.

"So, how are we going to set the fire?" I asked. She thought it through.

"Um, I guess the same way Jack started it yesterday." I sighed, picking up a barrel and putting it on top of 4 other ones.

"That about does it." I said, dusting off my hands.

"Anyway, if you haven't noticed, I was out drunk yesterday, so I have no possibility of knowing how Jack started the fire." I smartly said, huffing from all that lifting, but I have to say that it was much better than before.

One week ago, I would've not have been able to carry all that in one try, but now, even though it was tough, I could do it.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Here, let me show you." she said, taking my hand, and leading me to a natural collection of rocks.

"Nice. Rocks. How are these rocks going to help us with the fire?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Go find one with a little arch in it." she told me, and I went to go find one, still confused.

The rocks were different sizes, but the biggest one was the size of my foot. It was rather creepy as it was in the shape of a foot too. I looked at it.

"Elizabeth! Look at this! It lo-" I started to say, but got cut off.

"No! You're getting distracted! Leave the foot and go find a good rock!" she yelled, and I checked back on Jack to see if she woke him up.

Nope.

"Sorry." I whispered, and went back to looking.

Finally, (thank the Lord) I found a palm sized rock with an arch drilled into it. I gave it to Elizabeth.

"Thank you! So, how to make this fire. It is pretty simple. Well, takes up some strength, but I suppose you and I could do it. We need some string like thing- oh! Here's one. it's a palm leaf sting thing, but it'll do. What you do it you take the stone-" Elizabeth went on and on. I tried to listen, but this bird caught my eye.

It looked like a parrot, a red on with specks of green, and it was flying toward us. It looked like Abigail, the parrot I once saw.

I sit down.

God, do I miss my old life. Yes, it is true that I like being here, but I miss father, and Ana Beth, and even that young butcher. What is his name? Christopher? No. Carter? No. Charles? Oh yes! Charles! He was a great friend of mine, not as good as Will, but nonetheless, a friend.

With no surprise, he fancied my sister. Every time she went with me to get some meat, he would offer her some free thing. I think he once asked her to go with him to a walk on the pier, but she kindly refused. Unknown why. If I were her, I would feel so lucky. Nobody likes me in Port Royal. I mean, as they like Elizabeth.

Which is why I like being here. I gives me a strange feeling as I belong here, I don't know why, but it does. As a pirate.

"Isabelle! Come on, we need more-"

_BOOM!_ A loud explosion went off, cutting Elizabeth from speaking. I ducked to keep from anything hitting me.

"Come on, we need to blow up all the rum barrels before the explosions wake Jack up!" Elizabeth yelled to me as another barrel exploded. I nodded at her, and ran to the rum shelter.

Picking up the rum barrels, we ran back and forth trying to get all the rum gone as fast as possible, while trying not to get hit by anything sharp or get hit by the explosion.

Fortunately, we were at our last barrel when Jack woke up. At first, he hadn't had a clue what was going on, but soon he saw that the rum was gone.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade...the rum!" he said, running to us.

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Why is the rum gone?" he whined.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" Elizabeth said while I was just watching them argue.

"But why is the rum gone?" he whined again. Obviously, Elizabeth got tired from him whining, so she turned around and sat down, keeping a weather eye on the horizon.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon." she said, more to herself.

Jack took out his pistol, but then thought better of it. He turned the other direction, and stormed of.

I followed him.

"Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you." he imitated Elizabeth.

"Well it bloody is now!" he yelled, not knowing I was following.

"Jack!" I yelled.

"Why she is a monster! Killing all the rum!" he said. I ran up to him, and smiled.

"Well, it is a monstrous drink." I told him.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it last night." he remarked. I stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

"See, that's what it can do to you. Though I do admit it was fun." I whispered the last part of it.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Yes you did. Did you say that drinking was a little fun?" he asked, and his eye lit up. I feel into the trap.

"Um, kind of. Well, I don't appreciate that I have a headache, nor that I can't remember what had happened, but other than that, yes." I told him, not willingly.

"Luv, you've got to control all that." he said, and put his arm around me, looking into the sunrise, and putting me in front of him

Unwillingly, once again, I rest my head against his chest. After a couple minutes, I followed his glaze, and saw the white sails of the _Dauntless. _

"There'll be no living with her after this." Jack said, and let me, going to probably find Elizabeth.

I continued to stand there, now cold without Jack's arms.

Truthfully, I wasn't so sure that I wanted the _Dauntless _tohave come.

**Hope you liked it. Please review! It'll make my day!**


	14. Saving Will And Jack

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sooooo sorry that I kept you guys waiting for so long! Please forgive me. I'm going to try to write two chapters today. Here is the first one. Anyway, I went to see the new Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides, and to tell you the truth, I didn't really enjoy it. I was so happy for it, and it was a big dissapointment. That's my opinion, sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the original character nor the original, but I do own Isabelle and my own semi-plot.**

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth yelled to her father.

The _HMS Dauntless _crew have swan onto the tiny island minutes after Jack and I spotted them. They put us in their rowboat, and once we were on board, they gave Elizabeth and I anything we wanted, but grabbed Jack by the arms, and held him right next to Norrington and my father.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" our father yelled back at her. I started at my boots, and let my tears run down. _Will. He's as good as dead. And father won't do anything to help him._ I thought to myself. Jack looked at me, and whispered something, but I couldn't make out the words.

"Then we condemn him to death." Elizabeth said angrily. Father rolled his eyes.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." he said, and I winced, knowing that I was as much to blame.

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me! They both did. They all did." Elizabeth begged.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle, it's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it...the _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, eh?" Jack asked. It actually made sense what he said. Knowing that Barbossa and his crew of misfits would be dead would let me sleep soundlessly when I get back home.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington said. Elizabeth went up to him.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me...as a wedding gift." Elizabeth said, and I looked up, amazed.

"What?" I asked, and everybody looked at me.

"Not now, Isabelle. I still have to talk to you." Father said strictly, and they all turned back to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" he asked, and I looked at her, secretly shacking my head.

"I am." Elizabeth said, and I lost my hope. That's it.

"A wedding. I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack exclaimed, and when Norrington looked at him, he said, "I know, "Clap him in irons," right?"

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?" Norrington asked, and Jack shock his head.

"Inescapably clear." Jack said, and the guard took Jack to the helm. Norrington and my father looked at me.

"Isabelle." my father said.

"Father." I said back.

"You know you are in deep trouble." he said, and I nodded.

"Father, it was to save Elizabeth. I wouldn't have ever done such things if it weren't for her." I said, defending myself. He smiled.

"I know, and I am very proud of what you have done. You are forgiven." he said, kissed me on the forehead, and walked away.

"What?" I asked, but he was gone. I turn to Elizabeth.

"What is wrong with you?" I yell at her. She looked at her bare feet.

"It was to save Will." she whispered.

"You saved Will by getting married to Norrington?" I yelled.

"It was my only choice." she said, and walked away.

"_It was my only choice._" I muttered, mocking her.

Gillette pushed Elizabeth and me into the cabin.

"Sorry, but it's for your own safety." he said, while pushing us in. I went in gratefully, but Elizabeth was giving him a rough time.

"I don't care what the commodore ordered – I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They can't be killed!" she yelled.

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." Gillette laughed, and shut the door, locking it from the outside.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" she yelled, and banged on the doors.

"Elizabeth. Just stop. It's not worth it anymore. We're done." I said, sitting on the bed.

"No! We're not done! Will is going to die, and knowing life, Jack will too! Don't tell me you don't care for Jack. I know you do!" she yelled, and I stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. You love Jack." she said.

"I don't love him. I just really like him." I said, lying about the "like" part.

"But he'll never like me back. He's a pirate." I added quickly after that. I put my head in my hands, and cried. Elizabeth ran to me and put her arm around my shoulder.

"They need us." I said.

"And I know how to get out." she said, and got up.

"How?" I asked, picking up my head. She smiled, and got to work picking up sheets, towels and such. I was confused, but didn't say anything because I needed to save Jack. And of course Will. I loved Will. He was my best friend, and he would never let me die, as I won't let him.

"Help me tie these." Elizabeth said, holding up some sheets. I got up, and tied knots to keep them together.

"Thank you." she said, holding the long line of sheets.

She threw down the sheets, and tied down one end of the sheets to a post. I walked up to her, and saw that there was a small boat floating below us.

"Oh my goodness! You have a boat!" I yelled. I took the sheets and slid down, landing on the boat. Elizabeth followed me shortly after. We sat down and both of us took a pair of oars and started to row.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked, and she pointed to something. _The Black Pearl._

We climbed aboard it quickly, watching out for the misfit pirates aboard.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Because we need the crew to help us get Will." Elizabeth said, and I followed her as she creeped down to the dungeons. Mister Gibbs and the others were whispering, but when they heard somebody coming, Mister Gibbs shushed them. Once they saw us, they lightened up.

"It's Elizabeth and Isabelle!" Mister Gibbs yelled, and I told him to be quiet.

"Sorry Miss." he said, blushing. I smiled.

"Where's the bloody key?" I asked Elizabeth.

"I didn't think about that." she admitted.

"Nice." I looked around, but they were nowhere in sight.

"I'll be right back." I said and left before Elizabeth could say anything.

I walked around the ship, until an arm caught shoulder.

"Hello, little girl." a voice said. I didn't run. I didn't scream. I turned toward him, and smiled. This pirate wasn't one I've seen before, but I was sure he was one of the misfits.

"It's you." he whispered, probably confused why I aren't stuck on the island.

"It's me." I whispered, and pulled out my sword.

"Girlies can't fight, 'iss." he remarked, but pulled his sword out as well.

"We shall see." I said, and rode my sword toward him. He blocked the attack with a clasp of his sword barking on mine, and we fought. There were near times when I was stabbed, and near times when I almost got him.

Then I saw them. The keys. Unfortunaly, the keys were dangling from his belt. I didn't them.

Slowly, I got the pirate to be turned to the railing.

"Oh my god! It's a mermaid!" I yelled, and he turned his head. I grabbed the keys, and kicked him into the water.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're going to be dead, forever." I said to him, and ran downstairs.

Elizabeth, Mister Gibbs, and the rest of the crew where sitting down.

"Isabelle!" Elizabeth yelled. I dangled the keys in front of me, and they all cheered. I smiled. I struck the keys into the lock, and with one twist, the bar cell opened. Everyone ran to the deck, including Elizabeth and me.

"All of you with me! Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave! Please, I need your help! Come on!" Elizabeth yelled. Everyone looked at her, and I saw that they weren't going to help us.

"Any port in the storm." Cotton's parrot squawked for him.

"Cotton's right, we've got the _Pearl_." Mister Gibbs agreed.

"What about Jack? He's your captain, shouldn't you risk your life for your captain. Even though Jack might be a drunk, seemingly heartless man, I know him enough to know that he would come to get you. He's a good man." I said to them. I knew that it wouldn't happen, but it was worth a try. They stayed silent for a minute, and it was Marty who spoke.

"Jack owns us a ship." he said.

"And there's the code to consider." Mister Gibbs stated.

"The code? You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway." Elizabeth yelled.

We were alone.

"Bloody pirate." Elizabeth mumbled. I looked at _The Black Pearl._ She was drifting in the same spot. I hoped they would stay in the same spot when we came back with Jack.

"What else do you expect?" I asked grimly.

"Nothing more." she sighed. I nodded. _Jack would've stuck up for them if they were ever in mortal peril, and I know that Will would've dine the same._

"It's up to us." I stated, and we rowed to Isla De Muerta by ourselves. _Time to save Will and Jack._

**Hey guy! I hoped ya'll like it. Please review or PM me! Oh, and if you like Harry Potter, fell more than welcome to read my other story, **_**My Life in Hogwarts.**_** It's a HP fanfic, and it's a Draco Malfoy hate-love story. Hope you'll like it.**


	15. Impaling

**A/N: Hey guys! I kept my promise. Sorry that it took so long, my parents needed my computer ****L, but all is good now. It's pretty short, but it's very important, so read on. 2 more chapters of this story. . .**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any original character nor the original plot.**

**Enjoy and review!**

We touched the murky sea water in less than 20 minutes. The moonlight was shining (if that was possible.) I turned around, and looked at the boats drifting around. _The Black Pearl_ was still there, though a little farther away. The _HMS Dauntless_ was also there, though much closer. She was being guarded on all sides. I could also see little rowboats like ours that were drifting on the sea on the other side of us. I prayed to God that they wouldn't see us.

I could hear somebody talking inside the cave.

"Fifteen." it was Jack. His voice was care-free. Maybe he did save Will.

"Forty." Barbossa said in his terrifying voice.

"Come on, we have to get closer." Elizabeth said.

"Alright, but first, if we do die, I want to let you know that I love you." I said to her. She smiled, and hugged me.

"I love you." Elizabeth said, and she leaded me to this little open cave inside the Isla De Muerta. I looked around.

A small creek was running along the gold, but other than that, it was filled with jewels. Everywhere you looked, it was gold, and if it wasn't gold, it was silver. There were goblets, and statues, and necklaces. They ladies in Port Royal would kill to have something like this.

In the middle of the gold, a box was lying on top of a gold mound. Will was standing on top of it, being held on to by Bo'sun. Barbossa was standing in front, and Jack was standing on the bottom of it.

"We have an accord." Barbossa said, and they shock hands. _An accord? What the heck is that about? Would Jack actually make a deal with Barbossa? _I thought in my mind.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack yelled to the pirates standing around. Barbossa looked at him. Jack lifted up his hands.

"Apologies. You give the orders." Jack apologized, and Barbossa looked at the pirates with a little smirk on his face.

"Gents...take a walk." Barbossa said, and the pirates turned around and headed out, all happy. I looked at Elizabeth.

"A walk when people are trying to kill you?" I said. She shrugged.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked, and Barbossa shock his head.

Jack was looking around at the treasures, while Will was being still being held by the pirate. Elizabeth and I agreed that we won't fight until either Jack or Will was getting attacked, or will attack. It still hadn't happened.

Jack was all about the jewelry, while Will, well, Will couldn't do anything. I was thanking the Lord that they were both safe, but I knew that Will wouldn't be for long.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa stated. I agreed with him.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid." Jack said. He pulled out a pirate's sword from the pirate's sheaf, and threw it to Will. Will started to fight while Jack took out his sword and started to fight Barbossa. I looked at Elizabeth, and she nodded. Time to go. I smiled, got ready for when I needed the most. Didn't want to blow off my cover.

"Ha-ha!" Jack yelled when he cut off the pink feather in Barbossa's hat. Barbossa stared at him

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters." Barbossa yelled, and they went back to sword fighting.

I ran into the scene, and charged at some pirate with a long beard that was smoking. I've heard his name was Jacoby. He was semi-tan, with cuts and scabs all over his face. His eyes where a blackish-brown, and so dark. Anyway, he so surprised that I stabbed him in the chest, but of course they don't die. He took the sword out, and fought me with two swords while I pushed another pirate and took his sword. Jacoby's footwork was amazing, and I was trying to keep up, though it was hard. Will stepped in.

"Are you alright?" I asked Will. He nodded while I ducked.

"Fine." he said. Jacoby almost hit Will with a sword, but I blocked it.

"Good." I said.

Will and I pushed Jacoby to the side, and while he was in the creek, we ran to the box full of medallions.

"Do you have the medallion?" I asked. He nodded, and ran off to fight another pirate.

"Good." I said, but he didn't hear me. I grabbed a handful of the medallions, and gradually dropped them, one-by-one. They were so pretty, so shiny. I'd love to have one, but I'd have the curse implanted on me, and that wasn't something I'd like to have.

I turned around, and saw Jack and Barbossa fighting. _God, they are so great. _

"You can't beat me, Jack." Barbossa said, and Jack impales him. I run to them as fast as I could, knowing that Barbossa was now going to impale Jack. And Jack would die.

Barbossa sighed. He took out his sword, and tried to impale Jack, but instead, he stabbed me square in the chest.

**No comment.**


	16. One Last Breath

**A/N: Ok, so I was crying when I wrote. Need more?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the original cast/plot.**

The air was turning cold.

"Isabelle!" Elizabeth yelled, and knelt down by my side. Everybody had stopped fighting, and was watching me.

"Liz." I muttered. She took my hand.

"I'm here." she whispered. I coughed. Will came.

"Oh God, Isabelle." he said, and a tear fell down his cheek. Elizabeth was sobbing. I tried to smile. I ended up coughing. He put his head on my stomach for a lone minute, and then got up to Barbossa.

"You savage! You killed her!" Will yelled, and Barbossa flinched. Elizabeth got up, and started to yell at Barbossa, her voice cracking.

I felt cold. I wasn't hungry anymore. I wasn't thirsty. All I felt was the pain. It was horrible. Why did I ever come here? I coughed.

"Shhh Isabelle." a voice said. It was Jack. He knelt to the ground, and took hold of my hand. I couldn't feel it. Then I saw Jack forming a tear in the corner of his eye.

"Don't. . . Don't cry." I spit out. He smiled, but the tear came flowing down.

"Take this. Maybe it'll still work." he said, and tried to give me one of the medallion. I refused it.

"It's too late." I said, and he shock his head.

"No it's not." Jack stated.

"Jack-"

"No! You can't die! The first person I'm in love with can't to die! Take the damn medallion!" Jack yelled, and I was stunned by his words. He placed his head on my wound as Will has none, and stayed silent.

"Jack, the reason why it's to late is because I already have a medallion." I said, and he looked up, his eyes glistering.

Will, Elizabeth and Barbossa were fighting, so they didn't hear me.

"Help me up?" I asked. He quickly got up, and pulled me up with him.

"Time to kill the man who killed me." I said, and ran to the chest, put my medallion in, and felt instantly better. I was hungry and thirsty again, and I could fell the breeze flying by.

A person went up to me and hugged my in the back. It was Elizabeth.

"We'll hug later. Now we need to kick some pirate ass." I said, and she smiled.

Jack was back with Barbossa, and they were both turning into skeletons when they passed moonlight. Great thing I didn't have the medallion anymore, for I would've turned into one also.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain." a pirate said to Will, nearly jamming him with his sword, until Elizabeth came behind him.

"Do you like pain?" Elizabeth asked. She hit him with a heavy club.

"Try wearing a corset." she said, and looked at Will. I could tell they were madly in love with each other, but they would never say so. Idiots.

I ran to both of them, ruining their moment. Jacoby followed me. Elizabeth, Will, and I took a long staff, and impaled Jacoby and his fellow two pirates in the chest. Will pushed them into the moonlight, and when they turned into skeleton's, I grabbed a grenade, and showed it into the ribcage of Jacoby.

"No fair." Jacoby said, and all three of them exploded. Their bones flied all over, but they weren't going to get back together.

Will ran over to the box, and Elizabeth and I went to make sure the bones of the pirates didn't attach themselves back together. We both look at Jack and Barbossa. Jack cuts himself on the medallion, and tosses it to Will.

All the sudden, Barbossa points his gun to Elizabeth.

"Oh my goodness." I whisper. A shot echoes the cave. I look at Elizabeth, and saw that she was fine.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa said, and I look over at them. Jack had shot his one and only bullet at Barbossa.

"He didn't waste it." Will said, and we all looked at him. His hand is cut, and he dropped both of the medallions into the chest. I looked back at Barbossa.

He had dropped his pistol, and blood was staining his white shirt.

"I feel… cold." Barbossa said, and with that, he dropped on the floor, dead.

I was silent. We all were, but Jack.

"Well, that's done." he said, and went of to pick some treasure out. Elizabeth, Will, and I looked at each other.

"You're alive." Elizabeth whispered at me.

"Yea. I am." I said, and she gave me a hug. Will soon joined in.

"We're all alive, thank the Lord." I said, and left them to get to Jack.

Jack was wearing a crown on his head, and his neck and fingers were decorated with elaborate jewels.

"He's dead." I said.

"Forever this time." he said, and went up to me.

"Don't ever scare me like that." he said, and grabbed me by the waist, hugging me. I hugged him back, and it felt. . . Like home. It felt nice to be in somebody's arms.

"Do Elizabeth and William love each other?" Jack asked, and I turned to look at them. They were talking, but it looked awkward between them.

"They do, but they won't admit it." I said.

"Good thing I don't love." he said, and I smiled.

"I don't either." I said back to him. He walked over to Elizabeth and Will, and I followed. Elizabeth walked away from Will, so we only went to Will.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment...that was it." Jack said.

"Nice job, Romeo. You finally could've gotten Juliette." I said, and he looked at me.

"She's getting married." Will whispered and I stayed silent, knowing that that was true.

"Well then, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship." Jack stated, and Will nodded his head.

The _Black Pearl_ was gone. The only ship that was there was the_ Dauntless_.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth said. I was under Jack's arms, so I gave him a small hug.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack said briskly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Jack, and he pulled me closer.

**Hee hee, you didn't really expect me to kill Isabelle, did you? Well, not yet. Anyway, review and tell your friends. One more chapter left!**


	17. Good Bye

**A/N: It's sad to say that this is the last chapter in this story. I hope you enjoy the last final piece of Isabelle's journey, in the first movie.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the original characters nor the plot, but Isabelle and my own semi-plot are rightfully mine.**

**Enjoy…**

I didn't need anybody to wake me up today. I was back home, back in my bed, back in my room, but I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be anywhere but here.

Today was the day Jack was going to be hung.

I pushed myself from the bed. He didn't deserve to die, and even if I didn't love him, I would think the same way. _Oh my goodness, I just said I loved him. No. you heard yourself. You don't love, and neither does Jack. _I told myself. _What about that time when you where "dieing?" He said he loved you. _A voice said in my head, but I told it to shut up.

Somebody knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said. The door opened, and Elizabeth peeked through.

"Hey." she said, knowing exactly how I was feeling. She liked Jack also, just not how I liked him.

"Hey." I said quietly. She came and sat on my bed.

"He doesn't deserve to die." Elizabeth said.

"I know." I told her, and we sat in silence, though it wasn't awkward or anything.

Five minutes later, another knock came on my door.

"Isabelle! Do you know where Elizabeth is?" my father called from the door.

I've begged my father with Elizabeth to let Jack go, but he always said it wasn't in his position to let him go. Yet he was governor. I've also told him that, but then he said we are bound by the law. I've broken the law, should I be hung?

"I'm in here father!" Elizabeth said, and father barged into my room.

"Good God. I thought you were missing!" Father said, hugging Elizabeth. _Nope. Doesn't care about me. _I thought in my head, but then, I was used to it.

"Well, we've got to get ready for the hanging." Father said, not knowing how much pain that caused me.

"Of course." Elizabeth said, and carried our father, by the hand, away from my room. That left me and my maid, Ana Beth, alone.

"Which dress will you be wearing today, Miss?" she asked me.

"Isabelle." I said simply.

"Pardon me, Miss?" she asked.

"Call me Isabelle."

"But Miss-"

"Call me Isabelle!" I slightly yelled at her. She was taken aback. I have never yelled at her before. She was not only my maid, but a good friend.

"I'm sorry Ana Beth, but I'd love for you to call me Isabelle." I said, softly. She nodded.

"Of course, Isabelle. Now, which dress would you like to wear?" she asked.

"Something. . . Comfortable. Nothing too pretty." I stated. She nodded, and while I was sitting on my bed, she was looking through my closet.

Finally, she laid a dress next to me. I stood up, and looked at it.

It was a rose-pink, low-cut, dress which in my book, was very beautiful.

"I love the dress, but I said something not so pretty." I said, trying not to whine.

"You also said something comfortable. This here is the most comfortable dress in your closet." she said, and I sighed.

"Fine." I grunted. She smiled, and I started to undress.

I looked in the mirror. It was comfortable, yes, but way to pretty for my face. It fitted me perfectly, though a little too low on my chest.

"You look beautiful." Ana Beth stated.

"That's what I don't want." I said, but it was too late to change.

"But thank you anyway." I quickly added, not wanting to sound ungrateful. She curtsied, and ran out of the room, leaving me now fully alone.

I didn't want to look beautiful, but unfortunaly I didn't have a choice anymore. Ana Beth has curled my hair, and left it down. My make-up was simple, little eyeliner and some mascara, nothing more.

I sighed again, and walked downstairs.

Elizabeth was waiting downstairs with our father, looking stunning. Good, now everybody would look at her, and not at me.

"You. . . Look gorgeous today Isabelle." my father said, smiling at me. I didn't smile back.

"What is happening today is terribly wrong." I said, and walked out, getting into the carriage. Elizabeth followed me with our father.

It was hot as we stood walked to our place where Norrington was standing.

"My darling. You look absolutely stunning today." Norrington said, kissing Elizabeth's hand.

"Isabelle, as do you." Norrington said, and kissed my hand.

"Are you running a fever?" I asked him.

"Isabelle!" my father implied.

"Sorry." I lied, and turned to face the gallows. Jack was standing there, hands tied, next to the executer and the officer. He caught my eye, and smiling sweetly, making my heart melt inside.

"We'll save you." I mouthed to him, but he just shook his head.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have been charged, tried, and convicted…" the officer started, and I saw Jack say, "Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow." I smiled lightly.

"for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling, falsification of letters of marque and reprisal, impersonating an officer of the British Royal Navy…" the officer said, and Elizabeth shook her head.

"This is wrong." she said.

"I've been saying that they whole day." I mumbled, but nobody seemed to hear me.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law - as are we all." Father said. Hell to the law. Many people break it everyday.

"impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…" the officer said, and I turned my head. I saw Cotton's parrot. I smiled. _The Black Pearl _was here. They were going to get Jack. If he came out alive.

"...sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." the officer ended, and Will came walking swiftly to us.

"Governor Swann. Commodore. Isabelle. Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you - I love you." Will said, and I smiled. I knew that everybody was stunned apart from me. Will walked off, and I followed him.

"Isabelle!" my father yelled, but I walked further away. I caught up to Will, pushing people out of my way.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked Will.

"Isabelle! Go back to your family!" Will yelled.

"No." I said, and he sighed.

"Follow me." he said, and pushed in farther to the gallows. I followed his suit.

The executer had put the noose around Jack's neck, while the drummers started to play.

"Move!" Will yelled, and pushed people aside. The executer pulls the lever, and Jack fell down, only to find that Will had thrown a knife into the gallows, making a foothold for him. Will and I fight our way to the gallows, and while Will fights of the executer, I cut down the rope that Jack was hanging by. Jack fell down on the ground.

Guard where now running to us, but we fought them all away, until we got cornered by a dozen guards. Norrington, Father, and Elizabeth come running to us. Jack grabbed my hand, and we turn to face them.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt - but not from you." Norrington said to Will.

"Or you, Isabelle. I have forgiven you from what you have done to me nearly eight years ago." he said, and I smiled.

"Isabelle, I do not know what to say. This is a vile and cruel man. William. On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" my father yelled at us both.

"And a good man. If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Will said.

"He is a good man father, not just a pirate. He has saved us countless of times, and you pay him back by hanging. If that is your plan, let it be, but I will not let him go down without a fight." I said to my father, and everybody was shocked of what I have said.

"You forget your place." Norrington said, and I held on tighter to Jack's hand.

"It's right here...between you and Jack." Will said. Elizabeth walked up to Will, and took his hand.

"As is mine." she said, and I smiled. _Such a brave girl Elizabeth is. I would never be able to do such a thing._

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" Father yelled at the guards. They quickly lowed the weapons, afraid of what would happen if they didn't obey Father's commands.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked Elizabeth sadly.

"It is." she admitted.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack said. He let go of my hand, and walked up to my father.

"I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually... Ecumenically... Grammatically?" Jack asked him. Father recoiled from him from his breath.

Next Jack went to Norrington.

"I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Jack said. He turned to Elizabeth and Will.

"Elizabeth...it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will...nice hat." he said, and finally turned to me.

"Isabelle." he said.

"Jack." I repeated. He stepped closer to me.

"Stay away from any sharp objects like knifes, sword, arrows, and daggers, and especially guns. . . Stay away from anything that will cause you harm." he said, and I smiled.

"You know I won't." I said. He smiled back to me.

"I know, but it was worth a try." he told me. All the sudden, he leaned towards me, getting ready to kiss me. I closed my eyes, and got ready for the kiss to come, but it never did.

"Not yet, luv." he whispered. I opened my eyes, and he was standing on the battlement. I laughed silently.

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that –" he started, but he fell down the battlement. Everyone, including me, ran to the battlement, and watched to make sure he wouldn't get hurt.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose." Gillette said, and I laughed.

"He isn't an idiot. He's Captain Jack Sparrow." I said softly. Gillette flashed me a look. I smiled warmly to him.

"Sail ho!" a distant voice rings by. _The Black Pearl _was swimming towards us.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" Gillette asked, but Norrington stayed silent.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Father said. Norrington slightly nodded.

"Mr. Turner." Norrington called. Will turned to Elizabeth and me.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." he said, and heading down to Norrington. Norrington pulled out his sword.

"This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." he said, and I mentally thanked him. _He might not be such a bad man._ I thought.

"Thank you." Will said, and returned to Elizabeth.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" Gillette asked with a angry voice.

"Oh, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." Norrington said. I looked at him.

"Thank you." I mouthed. He nodded, and left with Gillette and the rest of the marines.

Father turns to Will and Elizabeth.

"So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all...he is a blacksmith." he said, and I rolled my eyes. Elizabeth slowly takes off Will's feathered hat, and stares into his eyes.

"No. He's a pirate." she said, and Will kiss her. I smiled so largely, I felt my mouth getting numb. _Finally._ I thought. Father gave them a look, and walked away.

I turned back to look at the man I loved, now swimming towards his ship. A tear ran down my cheek, but out of happiness.

I gave him one last look, and then headed to go to my father, humming a song.

_Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!_

**END**

**That's it. The end to Sword of Death. I would like to thank the following people for giving me the courage to write this story; God, my good friend Pammywa, who has always been their for me, my parent and family, DayNap and Yune- the Ravenclaw Writer, for giving me excellent advice, and my computer, for letting me write on it, and being a sweetheart, and not losing any of my files. I want to also thank all my reviews. Thank you so much. You have motivated me to the highest degree. Thank you all. I would also like to thank Gore Verbinski, Jerry Bruckheimer, and the two writers of Pirates of the Caribbean for making the pirate film come alive. I admire all of your works, and maybe one day, we will be able to work together.**

**Now, am I going to continue on with this story? The next chapter will be a preview for the next chapter in Isabelle's story. . .**


	18. Preview for The Swann and her Sparrow

This was the day. The day that Elizabeth and Will were going to get married. I was so pleased and happy for them. I have waited many months, even years, for him to propose to Elizabeth, and he finally did.

_It was only two weeks after Jack's escape. Will had took Elizabeth to a midnight stroll on the pier. As the woman I am, I followed them. At first, it was simply boring. They were just holding hands, talking about things that I truthfully didn't care about, like politics, and the economy. Then something grabbed my attention. _

"_Elizabeth?" Will asked._

"_Yes?" Elizabeth answered._

"_What would you say if I asked you to spend your whole life?" he asked._

"_Well, I don't know. I gue- What are you implying?" she said, widening her eyes. Will got down on one knee, and opened a box to Elizabeth. _

"_Elizabeth Swann, if I grabbed a star from the sky every time you made me smile, every time you make me love you, the whole sky would be in the palm of my hand. I love you dearest with my heart. There is never a period in my life when I don't want you to be by my side. I want you to be with me forever. Will you take my hand in marriage?" Will said, and I smiled. Elizabeth nodded. Will stood up, pick Elizabeth up, and spun her in a circle. Then they kissed. I left before it got anymore graphic._

That night happened not to long ago. Once father learned that Elizabeth was getting married, he made sure that the wedding was going to take place as soon as he could.

Now we are here, getting ready for the wedding. Well, everyone was already ready. I was wearing a plain dress, made from light purple silk, embroidered with lace. I was in the house when I thought to look out the window. The sight wasn't as pretty as I hoped.

The rain was pouring down. It was terribly foggy, but off in the distance, I could see little lanterns on tiny rowboats. I looked down.

Elizabeth was sitting on the wet and hard ground, dressed in her wedding gown. It appeared as though she was crying. _Oh no._

I ran to get her, but was stopped when I saw Will getting pushed around by some soldiers.

"Will!" I yelled, and run to help him.

"You slimy bastards! Let go of him!" I yelled at them, trying to get Will out from the soldiers grasps. Instead, they put irons on my arms.

"Let me go!" I scream.

Elizabeth walks into the courtyard.

"Will, why is this happening?" she asked, hugging him.

"I don't know. You look beautiful." Will said, stocking her cheek, something that reminded me of somebody. _No, not allow to think of him._ I said to myself.

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Elizabeth said to Will, and I sighed.

Father entered the courtyard.

"Make way, let me through. How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?" he yelled at a man, and I turned to look at the man responsible for my arrest.

"Governor Weatherby Swann. It's been too long." the man said, and I recognized him at once.

"Cutler Beckett!" my father and I yelled in tandem.

"It's Lord now, actually." Beckett said calmly. Oh how I despised him. Sure enough, I hated Norrington, but Beckett was unspeakable of. He was horrible. A terrible man.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!" Father yelled at him.

"In fact I do. Mr. Mercer...a warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." Beckett said, raising his hand. A tall, skinny man, with a grim expression on his face, handed Father a scroll.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!" Father yelled.

"NO!" I cried out. I tried to tackle Beckett, but the guard were too strong.

"Oh is it, that's annoying, my mistake. Arrest her." Beckett said simply. The guards went off to cuff her.

"On what charges?" Elizabeth yelled, but he ignored her.

"Ahhh, here's the one for William Turner. And I have another one here for a James Norrington, is he present?" Beckett said, looking through scrolls.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." Father said.

"I don't believe that's the answer to the question I asked." Beckett stated, though it was a lie.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered…" Will started.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth finished.

"The charge…" Father started, reading from some bodies scroll.

"is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and empire and condemned to death, for which the…" he said, and suddenly stopped.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"It's captain!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, Isabelle. I forgot about you. I'm sorry dear." he said, and looked through the box where he kept the scrolls.

"Tsk. Tsk. There is one for a Isabelle Marie Swann." he said. I struggled through my chains.

"How dare you press charges about us!" I yelled at him. He walked slowly toward me.

"There is a compromise for you. It won't help dear Elizabeth or William, but you'll be safe from death." he said. Gradually, he got down on one knee.

"Isabelle Swann. Marry me, and you'll be free of all charges. You'll become a Lord's wife, and be incredibly rich. You and I will take down all the pirates in the world." he said, and I felt dizzy.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

**Hehe, so watch out for the next book, **_**The Swann and her Sparrow**_**. Hope ya'll enjoyed **_**Sword of Death**_**, and that my fans are loyal and that they read on to the next chapter of Isabelle Swann's life.**

**I love all of you,**

**Isabelle Sparrow **

**P.S. **_**The Swann and her Sparrow**_** is already out!**


End file.
